Granger, tu seras l'instrument de ma vengeance
by MlleGanou
Summary: Après la Mort de Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione s'avouent leur amour mais c'est sans compter sur les plans maléfiques de Voldemort qui, pensant attraper Harry,kidnappe Hermione. Attention cette fic peut être assez violente par la suite! DarkFic
1. Cadeau Empoisonné

**_Salut à tous ^^ Me voilà repartie dans une fic que j'ai en tête depuis très longtemps… J'ai envie de la poser sur la toile donc voilà en espérant que cela va vous plaire (si c'est le cas reviewww)_**

**_Disclamer ; Les personnages sont la création de JK Rowling et je ne fais que lui emprunter promis je lui rend des que j'ai fini !!!_**

**_Attention je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fiction peut parfois être assez violente et peu choquer les âmes sensibles donc abstenez vous. (en même temps je veux vous donnez une véritable raison de haïr voldy)_**

**_L'action se passe à la fin du 6e tome Mais il comporte des élèments du 7e tome auquel je ferai référence_**

**_Couple : RW/HG ( ils vont avoir la vie dure les pauvres) et surement pleins d'autres._**

Un rayon de lumière qui filtrait entre les rideaux chatouillait la chevelure de Ron. Celui-ci semblait profondément endormi sur la poitrine d'Hermione. Cette dernière sourit en voyant les reflets orange des cheveux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Après tout, à votre avis pourquoi avait-elle choisi un chat orange ? Ce n'est pas uniquement pour sa capacité à être détester de la plupart des clients du chemin de travers.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Hermione et Ron étaient ensembles, depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore en faite. La perte de ce grand homme avait rapproché ce couple qui n'avait jamais réussit à se déclarer durant toutes ses années. C'est d'ailleurs ces attentes qui avait fait que leur relation avait été assez … accéléré. Au bout d'une semaine à peine ils avaient succombé à leur désir pour leur plus grand bonheur. Le soutien de Ron lui avait permis de garder le cap lorsque juste avant qu'il se retrouve au Terrier, celle-ci avait du modifié la mémoire de ces parents. Elle se devait de garder la tête haute devant la famille de Ron et quand la nuit arrivait, elle quittait la chambre de Ginny pour aller rejoindre les bras de son aimé. Ils avaient alors profité qu'Harry n'arrive que plus tard pour répondre au besoin de partager leur amour.

Le rayon de soleil vint caresser les paupières de son amant qui ne tarda pas à être réveiller. Il leva doucement la tête et croisa le regard tendre d'Hermione. Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ce baiser qui avait de forte chance de dériver vers des étreintes plus … osé, fut stoppé dans son élan par le reveil de Ron qui se mit à vibrer. Ce dernier eu le reflexe de l'arreter avant qu'il hurle l'heure … Il était 7 heures, l'heure où Hermione devait rejoindre la chambre de Ginny pour éviter tout risque d'être découvert…

Hermione soupira, elle détestait cette heure de la séparation. Elle se sentait vide sans le contact de Ron. Malgré cela, elle se leva, ne cherchant plus à cacher sa nudité que Ron avait déjà observer amoureusement sous toutes les coutures. Elle ramassa sa chemise de nuit bleu, l'embrassa tendrement et disparut dans un « Pop ».

Molly Weasley frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ginny.

« Les Filles !!! Il est 10h ! Venez prendre votre petit déjeuner sinon vous n'aurez plus faim pour le déjeuner ! »

Elle tambourina une derniere fois pour etre sur qu'elle soit bien reveiller et monta jusqu'à la chambre de Ronald.

Ginny emmergea rapidement et regarda Hermione avait un peu plus de mal à se reveiller… Apres tout, c'est nuit de sommeil était tronquer en ce moment…

« Bonjour Hermione … dit Ginny d'une drole de voix qu'Hermione ne releva pas.

-Bonjour Ginny … , elle bailla et continua, tu as bien dormis ?

- Euh tu veux la réponse que tu attends ou tu veux que je sois franche ? »

Hermione la regarda dans les yeux surprise par une tel question des le matin …

« Euh la franche comme d'habitude … repondit-elle, ne comprennant pas vraiment où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar et je me suis reveillé … Tu n'était plus dans ton lit Mione … Où tu es passé ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude j'ai cru qu'un Mangemort t'avait enlever ou je ne sais quoi !

-Euh mais il fallait pas t'inquiété, annonca la jeune femme d'une voix beguellante … Je suis juste aller aux toilettes …

- Jusqu'à 7heures du matin ? Et tu vas aux toilettes en transplanant ? Ne me ment pas Mione … Je suis peut etre la plus jeune des Weasley mais je suis surement l'une des plus intelligente … Dis moi la vérité … »

Et voila, la chose que Ron et Hermione craignait était arrivé… Dans un sens elle était soulagé que ca soit Ginny qui avait decouvert le poteau rose. Elle soupira puis s'assit sur le lit de Ginny.

« Ron et moi ont sort ensemble … dit elle en baissant les yeux. On a decidé de se cacher… Tu comprends si cela se savait, une simple fuite de ton père au ministere, cela peut être entendu par un espion de Tu-Sais-Qui et là ils auront une source de discorde qui pourrait séparé l'équipe que nous formons avec Harry … Imagine si … si il s'en prend à Ron pour me faire craquer ou inversement … Je ne pourrais pas resister à sauver Ron … Je l'aime tellement Ginny … »

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au niveau de ses yeux. Ginny se mit a sourir et passa un mouchoir à la jeune femme.

« Ne t'inquiete pas Mione, je garderai le secret pour moi, je comprends pourquoi tu es obligé de cela … rassura Ginny. Bon aller on se depeche sinon ma mere va faire une crise de nerf. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu et se mirent à rire.

L'opération sauvetage d'Harry eu lieu… Cette expérience avait terrorisé Hermione mais elle l'avait caché. La mort de Maugrey et la disparition d'Hedwige ainsi que la blessure de George avaient été un choc pour tout l'Ordre.

Maintenant que Harry était renvenu il lui était impossible de rejoindre Ron chaque nuit. Des que les adultes et Harry avaient le dos tourné ils s'embrassaient furtivement, se rendant compte a quel point cela était dure de ne pas repondre au desir de l'autre.

Les preparatifs pour la recherche des horcruxes avaient été réalisé minutieusement et en cachette.

Le mariage de Fleur et Bill avait été ecourté par l'attaque des mangemorts et leur fuite, l'attaque des mangemorts dans le bar … Ils étaient refugié au square Grimmaud en ce moment. Ron et Hermione avait fini par etre decouvert par Harry qui avait été étonné par une tel cachotterie mais qui finit par comprendre apres quelques jours a boudé dans la chambre de Sirius …

C'est au lever du soleil que Hermione, qui s'était levé de bon matin, que le colis arriva. Hermione s'étonna que le courrier puisse encore la trouver malgré tous les sorts qui protegeait la maison … Soit cela était envoyer par un membre de l'Ordre soit … Elle regarda l'écriture du colis … Le Hibou l'avait deposé sur le rebord de la fenetre de sa chambre. Elle suivit les lignes de l'encre, ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture. Un symbole attira son attention, il s'agissait d'un P entouré de flamme … Que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Elle pensa apres quelques minutes de reflexion que cela était une reference au phénix… Elle se decida donc à ouvrir le colis et pris l'objet qu'il contenait dans la main … Elle se sentit soudainement entrainé par le nombril vers l'objet et elle fut entrainer dans un tourbillon. Un Petit mot s'echappa alors de la boite qui avait l'ecriture d'Hermione.

_J'ai eu une idée, je reviens vite, ne vous inquiétez pas …_

Le portoloin mena la jeune femme dans un endroit sombre, elle eu du mal à retrouver la vision et à s'habituer au noir … Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête quand soudain elle sentit un corps la frolé dans un souffle.

« Qui est là ? Repondez moi !

Ce n'est pas Potter ! Siffla une voix qui glaca le sang de la jeune femme. »

Son esprit réfléchit à toute allure … C'était un piège… Le colis ne venait pas de l'Ordre … Mais des mangemort. Elle attrapa rapidement sa baguette mais une formule imprononcé de l'expelliamus la priva de sa seule arme … Son corps fut parcourut de tremblement lorsque une main glacé vint caresser ses cheveux …

« Mmmh … Granger c'est ca ? La Sang de Bourbe du petit Potter ! Cela est bien malheureux que tu ai intercepter ce colis … Comment cela se fait-il ? »

Elle sentit alors quelque chose s'enfoncer de force dans son esprit. Un hurlement incontrôlé s'échappa de sa bouche. Les images de sa vie défilait devant elle … Son jardin avec ses cousins, la lettre de poudlard, la vision de Harry avec le cadavre de Cédric, la tombe blanche de Dumbledore, l'étreinte passionnée qu'elle avait avec Ron et la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny… Arrivée a cette image, la douleur s'arrêta ainsi que le film… A la place de son hurlement, un rire démoniaque s'échappait du mangemort dissimulé par le noir …

« Et bien Granger tu viens de me donner la raison pour abattre Potter et sa petite coalition stupide ! Tu seras l'instrument de ma vengeance sale Sang de Bourbe … »

Elle sentit le visage de son ravisseur s'approcher du sien alors que son regard s'habituait au noir … Des yeux de serpents la regardait. La tete chauve et blanche fit apparaitre sur sa face un sourir le plus sadique qu'il soit. Du fond de la piece sombre s'elevèrent des rires sadiques qui lui semblait lointain. Seul sa vue était mobilisé pour lui faire ressentir toute l'horreur de sa situation …

Face à elle se trouvait Lord Voldemort.

**Alors ? Cela vous a plus ? Des idées de ce qui va se passer ? Direction les reviews pour me donner vos impressions ( toutes insultes se referant à mon sadisme sont les bienvenus hu hu hu )**


	2. Douleur et Larmes

**Et voilà la suite ^^**

**Bon je ne posterai pas de manière si régulière je suis juste impatiente d'écrire ce chapitre ^^.**

**Ce chapitre va être assez violent donc si vous êtes des âmes sensibles passer votre chemin !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre deux : Douleur et Larmes**

Voldemort …

Harry n'avait jamais décris ce sentiment à Hermione. Ce n'était pas de la Peur. La Peur vous prend aux tripes et fait comme des nœuds. Ici c'était comme si tout son système digestif se contractait sur lui-même au contact de flamme d'une cruauté insoupçonnée.

De la Cruauté. Voilà ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Son regard semblait contenir tous les anciens visages de terreur qu'avaient affichée ses victimes antérieures. Elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher ses yeux du regard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dans son regard des pointes de joie d'avoir trouvé un nouveau plan, de colère de ne pas avoir pu réaliser l'ancien, de sadisme rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire à la jeune femme.

Hermione savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intension de prendre le thé avec elle. Son esprit s'interrogeait sur les milles et une torture qu'il allait lui infligé. Car il n'y avait aucun doute … Elle souffrirait.

Sa main se contracta de peur. Elle était sans défense, il avait sa baguette. Face au regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres elle en vint à se demander comment Harry avait seulement pu lui lancer un Expelliamus.

Son regard n'osait quitter ceux de son ennemi. Elle n'arrivait même pas à regarder sa baguette qu'il serait dans la main. Il pourrait la faire devenir folle avec sa propre baguette comme les parents de Neville … Ou bien il la tuera après l'avoir torturée pour connaitre la position d'Harry et Ron… S'ils arrivaient à s'échapper c'est son corps transformé en Inferis qui les poursuivrait.

Elle déglutit difficilement, rien que de sentir sa salive dans sa gorge lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne savant que faire mis à part rester en état de choc. Finalement, elle avait motivé les troupes de l'Armée de Dumbledore, en leur affirmant qu'ils pourraient tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts alors qu'elle n'avait perdu sa baguette au bout de quelques secondes. Les renforts ne viendraient même pas, pensant qu'elle avait encore eu une idée brillante… L'idée brillante de la journée avait été d'ouvrir un coli inconnu et de se retrouver dans les griffes du roi des Serpents.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Ou étais-ce des secondes qui n'en finissaient pas ? Le silence des lieux encourageait sa terreur. A moins qu'elle n'entendait plus rien à cause du choc. Elle avait pris Voldemort pour un mangemort et s'était trompée … Tous ses mangemorts étaient encore dissimulé dans la profondeur de la salle.

Les sourcils presque inexistants du seigneur des ténèbres prirent une nouvelle forme. Il s'agaçait. De son silence ? De son état de choc ? De sa présence de Sang-de-Bourbe au sein de son royaume ?

Ses joues bougèrent rapidement et son visage exprima de l'agacement et de l'impatience. Il s'adressait à elle mais son cerveau refusait d'analyser les paroles qu'il prononçait. Il leva sa baguette de manière brusque mais dans un mouvement de tissus élégant.

Ah ! Elle entendait de nouveau. Elle ressentait de nouveau. Elle aurait préféré mourir que d'entendre ses hurlements, de sentir le sortilège de Doloris se répandre dans tout son corps. Cette torture l'a mis à terre. Elle était comme pris de spasme, la douleur semblait être équivalente au déversement dans son organisme de toute l'électricité d'un central nucléaire. Les mots sortirent naturellement de sa bouche qui ne répondait plus au commandement de la raison. L'instinct de survie avait pris le pas sur la raison. Et si le discourt de l'instinct ne faisait pas stopper les choses, la douleur lui ferai supplier sa mise à mort.

« NOOOONNN !!! ARRETEZ PAR PITIE !!! »

L'hurlement déchirant s'intensifiait, la douleur lui était transmise par à-coup et ils semblaient de plus en plus violents. Son cri raisonnait dans la salle close et l'écho de sa douleur renforcait les envies sadiques du camp des ténèbres.

Au bout d'une durée indéfinissable, la douleur s'arrêta. Enfin. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas morte donc elle savait que cela allait recommencer.

Elle entendit Voldemort donner ses ordres.

« Mes chers fidèles, aujourd'hui ne doit pas rester dans votre mémoire comme le jour où nous n'avons pas réussit à nous emparer d'Harry Potter. Car aujourd'hui nous avons une arme précieuse à notre disposition ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe, certes, mais une Sang-De-Bourbe qui nous conduira à la destruction morale d'Harry Potter ! Il sera tellement désespéré ce pauvre petit Orphelin qu'il m'implorera de l'achever ! »

Des cris de victoire se répandirent dans la salle. Hermione sentit s'approcher une ombre hystérique qui l'évita comme si il s'agissait d'une vieille loque. En même temps, son apparence ne devait pas en être loin. Elle entendit la voie perçante et excitée de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Oooh Maiiitre. J'aimerai la faire souffrir, ce n'est pas la peine que vous vous occupiez d'une Sang-De-Bourbe pareiiil. Oooh Ouii mon maitreeee.

-Bellatrix … Ma chère … Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à intervenir dans ce plan … Recule. Sa souffrance viendra de moi, et seul moi l'appliquerai. Potter en sera encore plus blesser. Mais je t'assure que je te laisserai le Petit Traitre à son Sang de Weasley… »

A l'entente de ce nom, Hermione sortit de sa léthargie et analysa ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait s'occuper d'elle personnellement. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle le vit se retourner vers ses mangemorts.

« Maintenant … Dispersez vous, retournez à vos missions jusqu'à ce que je vous convoque. »

Les mangemorts s'exécutèrent. Bellatrix fit une moue déçue mais elle s'exécuta. Petitgrow alla se terrer dans un recoin et même les plus proches du maléfique personnage furent remerciés. La peur monta dans son ventre que le silence s'installa. Elle le vit pointé sa baguette vers elle et elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à la douleur. Au lieu de cela elle entendit une douce voix dans son esprit.

_**Lève-toi jeune fille. Suis-moi … **_

Elle sentit son corps agir aux ordres de la voix … L'Impéro … Elle était devenu sa marionnette… Ils sortirent de la salle, Voldemort la guidant de sa voix envoutante et de la pointe de sa baguette. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir peu éclairé. Elle se demanda où elle se trouvait mais la voix lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter donc elle ne le fit pas. Ils montèrent des riches escaliers anciens, une, deux, trois, quatre … Le nombre de marche défilait sous ses yeux. Ils arrivèrent sur un palier d'un étage. Elle n'avait pas compté le nombre d'étage parcouru mais elle ne ressentait pas un essoufflement… Elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres poser sa main sur la porte qui s'éclaira de vert émeraude. Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, celle-ci s'éclaira.

La porte se referma et Hermione ressentit tout l'engourdissement du au Doloris tombé sur elle. L'Impéro était levé.

La peur d'Hermione revint assaillir ses tripes. Elle lui tournait le dos mais elle sentait tout son pouvoir, toute sa noirceur que dégageait sa présence. En plus l'observation de la salle lui glaça encore plus le sang. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de chambre avec une salle de torture. Sur un coté de la pièce était dressé un grand lit à baldaquin vert. Les Murs étaient tapissés de tableau et de tenture à l'éloge des serpents et de Serpentard. Il y avait une commode ainsi qu'une coiffeuse. Tous les fauteuils, les chaises, les canapés étaient molletonnés avec la même forme que les cellules capitonnées mais leur couleur était une nouvelle fois le vert. Cela avait tout d'une chambre … Quand on oubliait de mentionner la table de bois avec des chaines qui était placé au milieu de la chambre.

_*Il veut me garder ici …Mais pourquoi faire ? Il me considère comme une sous race et il m'emmène dans un lieu richement décoré ??? * _

Voldemort se décida à enfin parler, glaçant le sang de la jeune femme.

« Vois tu Sang de Bourbe, cette chambre sera désormais ta geôle. Je suis navré mais les coloris rouge et or ne sont pas a mon gout … De plus je ne pensais pas te capturer dans mon filet … Mais je dois avouer que c'est une aubaine … »

Il marqua une pause et son souffle sifflant lui donna des frissons.

« La politesse et le savoir vivre souhaite que l'on se retourne face à son hôte lorsqu'il s'adresse à vous … »

Hermione ne bougea pas.

« Retourne-toi ! »

Elle était complètement paralysée. Allait-il la tué ?

_**Retourne-toi … **_

Elle sentit l'Impéro prendre control de son esprit … Elle essaya de résister, elle s'acharna à contredire la voix. Celle-ci ce fit plus puissante et plus violente … Ses jambes finirent pas céder et elles effectuèrent le demi- tour demander.

Un sourire sadique s'étala sur le visage de son geôlier. Elle fut libérée de l'Impéro.

« Mis à part tes hurlements tu n'as pas été très bavarde. Severus m'a pourtant confié que tu étais du genre bavarde et miss-je-sais-tout … Je trouve cela étrange que tu te sois fait berner par un tour si simple que le coup du Portoloin… Surtout qu'il a déjà été utilisé par mes sbires…

-C'est pour cela que je n'y ai pas pensé … L'originalité est plus présente dans vos rangs normalement … furent les premiers mots qu'elle prononça, Voldemort cacha sa surprise et sourit.

-Que voila une curieuse Sang-De-Bourbe intelligente de reconnaitre la réflexion des Mangemorts et le pouvoir incontesté de leur maitre … Cette reflexion mérite bien que je t'explique en quoi tu seras mon instrument dans la chute d'Harry Potter, le Survivant que pendant 16 années … »

Il s'approcha d'elle en silence et dans un mouvement fluide de sa longue robe noire qui faisait ressortir la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau. Il approcha son visage de son oreille âpres avoir fait glissé ses cheveux a l'aide de sa baguette pour libérer le chemin. Elle s'étonna d'une telle approche, il ne craignait pas d'être souillée par son contact ?

« La mère d'Harry Potter a utilisé la vieille magie pour m'affaiblir et presque me tuer … J'ai donc travaillé la vieille magie, on apprend de ces erreurs n'est ce pas ? Et vois-tu la puissance magique venant d'Harry Potter vient d'une simple chose … Le mélange de deux sorciers puissants, une Née-Moldu et un descendant d'un sorcier puissant. Hors tu es une Née-Moldu et je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard … Comprend-tu où je veux en venir ou tu n'es pas une sorcière assez douée pour jouer ce rôle … »

Hermione avait très bien compris … Elle avait trop bien compris …Des larmes de peur arrivèrent malgré tous ses efforts à perler dans le coin de ses yeux. Voldemort avait vu en elle la personne qui pourrai crée un second Harry Potter protégé de la même vieille magie … Voldemort avait choisit de faire d'elle la mère de sa progéniture démoniaque qui aurait pour rôle de détruire Harry Potter ….

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Hihi **

**Pour l'instant c'est pas encore trop sadique mais cela va venir surement dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Bon bah penser au reviews ca fait toujours plaisir que vous ayez aimé ou detesté les critiques sont toujours bonne à prendre pour progresser ^^ **


	3. Absence au Square Grimmaud

_Hihihi voila pour la suite de cette fic ^^_

_Merci à la personne qui m'a laissé un review (deux en faite lol) ca m'a fait très très plaisir. J'espère que cette fan fic sera a votre souhait … c'est-à-dire très sadique hihihi (vous êtes une nouvelle fois prévenus ^^._

**Chapitre 3 : Absence au Square Grimmaud.**

Ron semblait émerger des bras de Morphée. Il se tourna sur le coté où Hermione s'étendait pour dormir. Les bras enlacèrent le vide et ce fut cette absence qui le réveilla de façon brutale. Il se redressa brusquement et regarda l'intérieur de la chambre sombre. Mis à part les meubles sombres et particulièrement usés par leur inutilité, la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa bien aimée était vide.

*Où est-elle encore passée … *

Il glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles et passa un gilet par-dessus son pyjama. Il traversa la chambre, ouvrit la porte et monta à l'étage du dessus pour frapper à la porte de la chambre de Harry. Peut-être avait-elle voulu lui dire quelque chose sur les contes de Beedle le barde qu'elle essayait en vain de déchiffrer. Du moins le sens caché…

« Harry ? Tu es là ? demanda-t-il tout en frappant à la porte. »

Un Harry Potter avec les cheveux toujours aussi indomptable lui ouvrit la porte, rajustant ses lunettes qui venait de poser sur son nez.

« 'Jour Ron … lui-dit il simplement dans un bâillement

- Euh … commença-t-il en regardant dans la chambre d'Harry. Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?

- Non … Tu viens juste de me réveiller… Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas là ?

- Je me suis réveillé et elle n'était pas à coté de moi …

- Tu n'as pas regardé dans la cuisine ? Si cela se trouve elle est entrain de convaincre Kreattur de rejoindre la S.A.L.E. dit il en baillant de nouveau. Attends moi j'arrive, juste le temps de m'habiller. »

Dix minutes plus tard Harry le rejoignait. Ron sentit sur lui le regard d'Harry. Ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivé au palier du dessous, Ron s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu me regardes avec une tête bizarre…

-Oui … Tu te rends compte que tu m'as réveillé parce que Hermione n'était pas dans ton lit … La première chose que tu vérifies c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans le mien ? C'est bizarre ta logique …

- Euh … Commença le jeune rouquin, Je ne sais pas ça mes venues instinctivement qu'elle avait pu monter te parler. Après tout tu es son meilleur ami… Tu connais ma délicatesse naturelle donc tu sais que j'ai tendance à sortir des conneries plus grosses que moi avec un débit impressionnant … Je me suis demandé si elle n'avait pas pu venir te voir pour te demander un conseil vis-à-vis de moi … »

Harry se mit à rire et fit une pale imitation d'une jeune fille en fleur.

« Oooh Ron que tu es attentionnééééééé … Il éclata de rire et dit plus sérieusement. T'es un bon gars Ron. Je ne pense pas que Hermione serait venu me demander un conseil avant que toi tu me demandes pourquoi les filles sont si étrange … »

Il sourit à son meilleur ami et posa une main d'encouragement sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Allez, viens, on va rejoindre Hermione dans la cuisine. »

Ron acquiesça et ils descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine où ils trouvèrent un Kreattur de bon humeur depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à propos de Regulus Black.

« Bonjour Maître. Bonjour Monsieur l'Ami du Maître.

-Bonjour Kreattur, répondit Harry et Ron qui avaient encore un peu de mal avec le nouveau respect de l'Elfe de Maison. »

Les deux amis regardèrent autour d'eux. Aucune trace d'Hermione.

« Kreattur ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Kreattur n'a pas vu Miss Hermione depuis le diner d'hier soir. Mais elle n'est pas à la maison du maître, je ne ressens pas la présence de Miss Hermione dans la demeure. »

A ces paroles les deux amis échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Kreattur… Est-ce qu'elle a laissé un mot ? Tu sais si elle est partie depuis longtemps ? Débita Ron qui était de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur. Elle n'était pas là quand Kreattur a fait le ménage mais je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le salon. »

Il disparut dans un « Pop » et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec une boite enveloppée de papier kraft et un petit mot écrit par Hermione. Les deux jeunes hommes lurent le papier en silence et froncèrent des sourcils… Cela ressemblait assez à Hermione d'avoir des illuminations mais partir comme cela alors qu'ils étaient en fuite c'était irresponsable. Soit Hermione avait résolu une grande énigme soit il y avait un problème. Ron jeta un regard plein de peur à Harry. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui dit.

« Regarde toi, tu es inquiet pour elle comme une mère possessive. Je sais que Hermione n'aurait pas du partir comme cela, elle aurait du nous réveiller. Nous lui dirons quand elle reviendra. Elle l'a écrit elle-même, elle ne sera pas longue alors détend toi mon vieux. Kreattur tu peux mettre cela dans la chambre de Ron et Hermione s'il te plait… Ensuite tu redescendras pour nous servir notre petit déjeuner. »

Ron sourit légèrement. Il avait raison… Hermione était assez intelligente pour avoir une bonne raison d'être parti ainsi … Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose n'aillait pas….

-------

Dans la demeure où Voldemort se cachait, une série d'hurlement s'échappa d'une chambre aux murs verts …

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez bien aimé ? Je sais j'ai été HO-RRI-BLE de ne pas continuer du point de vue d'Hermione ... Mais je suis une mechante fanfictionneuse sadique ..._

_A vous les reviews s'il vous plaaaait Ca mange pas de pain de pain, ca nous nourrit d'apres Hume ( Philo sort de mon CORPS !!!) et en plus ca me fait super plaisir ^^  
_


	4. Je n’ai rien d’autre qu’à t’offrir du sa

_**Le voila … THE CHAPITER … Le chapitre sadique tant attendu par une bande d'une seule revieweuse en délire !!! Merci Hamataroo … **_

_**Bon j'espère que vous avez été sage parce que ce soir c'est noël avant l'heure ! Deux chapitres en une fin d'après-midi ! **_

_**Même Papa Noel fait pas mieux =P**_

**Chapitre 4 : ****Je**_**n'ai rien d'autre qu'à t'offrir du sang, des larmes et de la douleur Granger**__** … **_

Pourquoi elle avait ouvert ce foutu colis !

Les larmes qui avaient commencé a coulé par peur se transformèrent en larmes de colère contre elle et contre le plan du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de se battre. Il était hors de question qu'il la touche et encore moins qui lui fasse un polichinelle qui détruirait le monde de la sorcellerie et surtout ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle s'éloigna de Lord Voldemort qui était encore dans sa position de chuchotichuchota. Elle avait reculé d'instinct face au grand sourire de Voldemort qui avait l'air de lui dire cela ne sert a rien tu es a ma merci. Son sourire ne se trompait pas mais le lion n'était pas le symbole des griffondors pour rien …

Elle analysa rapidement la situation. Il avait deux baguettes, elle n'en avait pas. Il pouvait lire dans son esprit et pas elle … Elle se mit à réciter les tables de multiplication a l'envers pour dissimuler ses pensées les plus évidentes. Déjà cela était une mince résistance…

Elle regarda autour d'elle … Le miroir sur pied … La chaise à haut dossier… Il fallait qu'elle ait la réaction la plus imprévisible et stupide du monde pour pas qu'il y pense … Elle le vit froncé des sourcils … Les tables de multiplications faisaient souvent cet effet … Elle couru derrière la chaise et tira le miroir vers elle pour s'en servit comme bouclier pour faire ricocher les sorts. D'ailleurs il lui avait surement lancé un sort pendant qu'elle s'était refugié derrière sa mince protection car celui-ci se mit a tremblé et le verre polis du miroir se mit à fondre…

« Ma chère Sang de Bourbe … Ton ridicule comportement est une perte de temps qui m'agace **profondément … **Arrête cette comédie ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour te protéger de moi … »

A travers le trou de verre fondu _(rappelons que le verre de BRULE PAS), _elle le vit se rapprocher sans se presser, après tout elle ne s'envolerait pas … Elle agrippa la chaise et la frappa contre le miroir pour récupérer les bouts de verres qui n'avait pas fondu. Ce comportement semblait agacé et à la fois amusé le seigneur des ténèbres…

*Quelles idées cette Sang de Bourbe a-t-elle encore eu …*

Il l'a vit ramassé des morceaux de verre. Il se mit à rire. Un rire qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme.

Les tables de multiplications s'arrêtèrent dans sa tête sous le cou d'une hésitation. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour se défendre ?

Elle réalisa son erreur rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix glacé qui n'était pas encore amplifié par le sortilège de l'Imperium.

Oui … Cela ne sert à rien … Il va m'attraper … A quoi cela sert-il que je me débatte … Moins je m'épuiserai plus vite cela sera passé … Plus vite je pourrais penser à Ron …

« JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! »

La douleur, un hurlement. Le second sortilège impardonnable la frappa de nouveau… Lui hurler dessus …Qu'elle idiote… Ses mains se contractèrent naturellement sous le coup des spasmes. Les morceaux de verres vinrent lui déchirer les mains. Cette douleur différente la sorti un peu de la torpeur du sortilège et elle résista assez pour rester sur ses jambes, tout en étant recroquevillé.

Cela s'arrêta un instant. Elle sentit qu'il était juste à coté d'elle.

_*Non … Pitié … *_

Ses supplications raisonnaient dans sa tête lorsqu'elle se sentit être soulevé par des longues mains glacées. Elle était si faible.

_*Ron …*_

Elle revit son visage quand elle s'était levée le matin. Sur un point de vue d'amoureuse, il était terriblement mignon… Si elle ne l'aimait pas, le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche aurait pu provoquer une grande hilarité … Ce détail lui sauta à la figue. Elle avait besoin de lui. Cette journée avait pourtant commencé comme toutes les autres. Elle n'était même pas arrivée à la moitié qu'elle se retrouvait au crochet du pire homme qu'il soit …

Elle sentit une grande chose dure sur son dos. Il venait de la poser sur la table avec les chaines. Elle bougea pour essayer de se relever mais les chaines vinrent l'entraver au niveau des membres. Prise au Piège …

Son regard s'était éveillé. Elle s'avait ce qu'il allait se passer mais elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Rien que cette idée, elle se sentait malade.

Une nausée particulièrement violente lui souleva le cœur quand elle le vit retiré sa robe noire fantomatique … Elle n'arriva pas à contrôler ce reflexe de dégout et de peur qui atterrir sur le bord de la table et qui se mit à couler vers le bord. Les larmes s'intensifièrent. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrorisée. Elle essaya de bouger le plus possible lorsqu'elle le sentit passer ses mains spectrales au niveau du bouton de son pantalon.

Ces réactions de rejet semblait l'agacé le plus fortement possible.

« Arrête ! Tu n'y échapperas pas Sang De Bourbe !

- Si vous croyez tellement à votre doctrine de Sang-de-Bourbe vous vous apprêtez à vous souillez en moi … Pour le roi des serpents et le descendant de Serpentard vous êtes qu'une loque ! »

L'instinct l'avait poussé à retarder le plus possible la douleur d'un viol… Elle vit le regard du serpent s'intensifier. Il se colla contre son corps tout en lui arrachant violement son pantalon sans aucune délicatesse. Elle tourna la tête, préférant sentir les relents de vomis plutôt que de se retrouver face à son visage. Il enserra sa mâchoire avec ses mains et lui dit avec la plus profonde froideur.

« Écoute-moi sale morveuse. Je vais te dire une chose que même mes petits Mangemorts ignorent. Mon répugnant père était un Moldu mais ma mère l'illustre descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Comme je te l'ai dis, l'ancienne magie sait crée des êtres aux destins énormes de mélanges de sangs impur. Et c'est ce qui va passer malgré mon dégout pour toi … »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui cracha à la figure.

Cela en était trop pour le Mage Noir. Il se redressa et stupéfia la jeune femme.

« Tu seras moins combattive à force … »

Et il entra en elle.

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, complètement entraver dans sa souffrance. Elle le sentait faire des va et viens en lui. Si elle avait pu bouger son visage, le dégout et la douleur l'aurait submergé.

*Mon Dieu … Arrêtez cela … Il faut que cela cesse… Au secours Ron …*

Les larmes voulaient sortir de son corps mais elles étaient bloquées par le sortilège. Un hurlement voulait s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle voulait se débattre, le frapper. Mais au lieu de cela elle était attacher par des chaines et en plus son corps était immobilisé par un sortilège.

Elle cru que cela ne finirai jamais. Elle sentait les puissants coups de reins qui lui retournaient l'estomac à chaque fois… Elle voulait disparaitre, ne plus sentir ce meurtrier en elle.

Il avait besoin d'elle encore et encore pour venir au bout de ce plan maléfique… Il continuerait à lui infliger cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte d'un démon qui d'après lui serait puissant, assez pour détruire Harry et par la même occasion ceux qu'elle aimait…

Cela sembla durer encore des heures… Et enfin cela termina… Il sortit d'elle et passa sa robe dans un mouvement rapide. Il récupéra les baguettes, de-ensorcela la jeune femme et le libera de ses chaines.

Elle était complètement figée. Comment pourrait-elle un jour se relever ? Comment pourrait-elle un jour sourire à Ron …

« Je n'ai rien d'autre qu'à t'offrir du sang, des larmes et de la douleur Granger… Alors enlève tout espoir de ton être car je ne serai pas toujours aussi patient que ce soir … »

Il fit disparaitre les restes de vomis ainsi que la table de torture. Hermione tomba brusquement sur le sol pendant que Voldemort n'accordait pas le moindre regard pour la femme qu'il venait de souiller. Celui-ci sortit de la chambre, laissant une Hermione en larme et en état de choc sur les tapis verts.

_**Alors ? Assez Sadique ? **_

_**Reviewwwwwws Power please =D**_


	5. La visite

_**Hihihi lecteur lectrice laisse moi avant de plonger ton regard dans ce chapitre t'exposer des questions existentielles plutôt amusante que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dire à la fin du chapitre 4 tellement l'intensité dramatique était à son comble … **_

_**Que se serait-il passé si Voldy était impuissant ? **_

_**Que se serait-il passé si Voldy était éjaculateur précoce ? **_

_**Personnellement, imaginer Voldy dans ces cas là me fait trop rire … **_

_**Mais bon, on a peut être pas même humour … **_

_**Bon je me fais un peu d'auto-pub ! J'ai commencé avec ma meilleur amie « La Rose du Scorpion » Vous pouvez y avoir accès par mon profil alors n'hésiter pas à aller y jeter un œil (mais pensez à le récupérer, Ka-cendres à peur des yeux …) Vous l'aviez compris il s'agit d'un Rose/Scorpius =P **_

_**Bon après ces délires je vous présente enfin le … **_

_**CHAPITRE 5 : La visite.**_

Hermione était resté là tout le reste de la journée … Elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir les sentiments qui la caractérisait normalement … Où était passé sa détermination ? Son envie de résister à l'oppression ? L'oppression l'avait blessé au plus profond de son être et elle ne s'était jamais préparée à devoir subir ce genre de torture physique et morale. Elle s'était attendue aux coups, aux sortilèges, aux injures, aux humiliations … Mais au viol et à l'utilisation de son corps comme incubateur d'une arme humaine…

Il avait dit qu'il allait revenir … Il ne reviendrait surement pas plusieurs fois par jour… Elle n'avait pas pu l'observer pendant l'acte immonde, elle ne savait donc pas le dégout qu'elle lui inspirait, mais elle le devinait largement. Il avait du cependant être plein de joie sadique lorsqu'il avait vu que la peur qu'il imposait avait réussit à lui retourner l'estomac.

Toujours étendue sur les tapis verts qui cachait partiellement le parquet de bois, elle glissa légèrement sur le coté, sortant de sa torpeur qui avait du duré de longue heure … Elle se redressa doucement, chaque partie de son corps après chaque partie de son corps. Ses membres étaient douloureux d'être resté ainsi dans la même posture pendant des heures. L'étape la plus difficile à franchir avait été de se mettre debout. Ses jambes nues étaient tremblantes et elle avait peur qu'elles ne supportent pas son poids très longtemps… Elle regarda les restes déchirés de son pantalon et commença à sangloter de nouveau …

_*Arrête Hermione ! Cela ne va pas arranger les choses ! Tu ne sauveras pas ta vie en pleurant !* _

Elle ravala ses sanglots autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait une porte à coté de son lit. Il s'agissait surement de la salle de bain. En regardant ses jambes tremblantes et n'osant même pas toucher du regard son intimité ainsi à découvert, elle se dirigea vers cette porte qui avait des apparences de propreté retrouvée.

Il s'agissait d'une petite salle de bain avec un miroir, un lavabo, des toilettes en céramique blanche et une baignoire. Elle retira le peu de vêtements qui lui restait et mit en marche la douche de la baignoire.

L'eau qui coulait sur elle lui fit du bien. Elle passa ses mains savonneuses sur son corps meurtri et à l'approche de son intimité, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et se laissa glisser dans le fond de la baignoire.

L'eau chaude s'abattit sur son crane et dégoulina sur son corps recroquevillé. Les sanglots se transformèrent en larme violente qui la secoua de part en part.

« Ron …appela-t-elle… Ron … Mon dieu Ron … »

Elle arrêta l'eau brulante qui coulait sur elle et se mit de nouveau en boule, laissant toutes les larmes possibles s'échapper de son corps… Moins il lui en restera, plus elle serait forte …

Ce fut un frisson qui la réveilla. Elle s'était assoupie dans la baignoire et l'eau était devenue très froide. Elle se leva doucement, les yeux rougis par ses larmes, et attrapa la serviette verte qui était sur le porte-serviette. Elle s'enroula doucement et sortit de la baignoire. Elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Elle n'aimait pas l'image qu'il lui renvoyait alors elle sortit de la salle de bain le plus rapidement possible, ses cheveux dégoulinait encore malgré quelques zones qui avaient un peu sécher. Elle ouvrit l'armoire qui était à coté de la coiffeuse tout en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur les morceaux de verres du miroir briser… Elle regarda ses mains qui avaient été blessé, l'eau les avait fripées mais il n'y avait pas de morceaux de verres incrusté dedans. La douleur psychologie avait été telle, qu'elle en avait oublié ses mains pendant toute la journée. Elle se vocalisa sur les affaires que contenait l'armoire. Elle attrapa une robe de sorcière noire, toute simple et l'enfila. Elle mit sa serviette autour de ses cheveux et referma l'armoire.

Elle ramassa doucement les morceaux de miroir qu'elle mit dans la poubelle de sa coiffeuse et déplaça le miroir pour qu'il ne lui bloque pas le passage. Elle remit sa chaise à sa place et concentra son attention sur la grande fenêtre qui était caché par de grands rideaux épais et sombres. Elle tira sur ces rideaux, laissant apparaitre le soleil éblouissant qui déclinait sur une plaine verte immense. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Elle regarda les rideaux. Aucune lumière ne passait au travers d'eux, ils avaient du être ensorcelé. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, cherchant des détails sur le lieu où elle pouvait se trouver.

La plaine était particulièrement verte pour un mois d'Aout. Le temps avait plutôt été chaud cette saison ce qui voulait dire que la demeure de Voldemort était plutôt dans le nord du Royaume-Uni … En Ecosse ou peut-être même en Irlande. Elle ne voyait pas de front de mer mais il y avait de nombreuses bourrasques qui secouaient les arbres de l'immense jardin qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Derrière les hauts murs en pierre, la plaine verte s'étendait vers l'horizon. Si elle regardait bien, elle distinguait une masse sombre vers la gauche. Surement un village.

Elle était encore dans l'étude du paysage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Elle sursauta et se retourna, levant le poing comme si elle avait sa baguette.

Les cheveux gras et noirs, le nez crochu, Severus Rogue, l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, un plateau tenu de sa main gauche, la baguette dans l'autre.

« Bonjour Miss Granger … Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps pour vous faire capturer …»

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, la colère montant en elle.

_**Voilà voilà le cinquième chapitre est fini ! **_

_**Si vous avez encore envie de lire, direction mon profil et la Rose du Scorpion ! **_

_**Sinon, la suite sera postée surement dans la semaine **_

_**(Reviews s'il vous plaaaait) **_


	6. Rage et Colère

_**Bonjour à tous ! Désolé je n'ai pas pu poster cette semaine mais ce n'est pas de ma faute … C'est celle de **__**Mily Black II**__** ! Je ne la connais pas personnellement mais entre deux Devoirs Surveillés de Physique et de Spécialité, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dévorer ses fics … Je lui fais donc un peu de pub ^^ **_

_**Qu'est ce que j'aimerai qu'on me fasse de la pub lol **_

_**Bon la parenthèse se ferme et voici le chapitre 6 ! **_

_**Chapitre 6 : Rage et Colère**_

Hermione fixait son ancien professeur de potions. Elle avait senti de la colère l'envahir mais aussi un certain étonnement. Elle avait toujours cru Dumbledore quand il disait avoir confiance en lui et de le voir ainsi, dans le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle se sentait comme sortie d'un rêve. Elle avait devant elle la preuve de sa traitrise.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas non plus tardé à rejoindre votre Maître…Ah ! C'est vrai j'avais oublié maintenant que vous avez tué Dumbledore vous ne pouvez pas vraiment réclamer vos appartement privée de Poudlard.

- Sachez, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que j'aurai mon appartement à la rentrée en tant que directeur de Poudlard. »

Hermione resta bouche bée … Depuis que Voldemort avait renversé le gouvernement et assassiné Scrimgeour, il était logique qu'il ait mis un de ses Mangemorts à la tête de l'école. Pendant ce court temps de réflexion, Rogue avait fait apparaitre une table ronde avec une petite chaise à coté de la fenêtre ou elle se trouvait. Il se dirigea vers elle. Elle se décala pour garder une distance avec lui. Il passa à quelques pas, tout en gardant sa baguette fixée sur elle. Elle sourit, était-elle si dangereuse sans baguette ? Il y posa le plateau sur la table qu'il avait fait apparaitre.

« Vous me menacez de la baguette avec la volonté de me blesser ? Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer votre maître s'en est déjà chargé … »

La dérision, l'ironie … C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle garde la tête haute face à Rogue et à tous ceux qui viendront dans cette chambre.

« Sachez Miss Granger que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a réunit environ deux heures après qu'il nous ait demandé de vous laissez avec lui… Ces ordres ont été très clairs. Seul lui peut vous touchez. Si les Mangemorts désobéissent, leur punition sera sans pitié. Cette baguette me permet juste de vous stoppez si vous avez la brillante idée de m'agresser. »

Un petit rire jaune s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione.

« Quelle joie ! Être le jouet de Voldemort ! Je me demande si il vous a décrit son plan … A moi il me l'a énoncé … Je me demande même si il ne faudrait pas que je meure, ca doit être moins douloureux… »

Bien sur elle ne disait pas cela sérieusement … Enfin elle y avait pensé mais l'image de Ron l'en avait dissuadé. Elle fut malgré tout étonnée de voir une légère ombre d'inquiétude passé dans le regard de Rogue. Ce dernier détourna le regard et posa une fiole sur le plateau.

« Pour ma part, je suis au courant de son plan. C'est du au faite que je devais réaliser cette potion. »

Elle posa avec plus d'attention son regard sur la fiole… Elle avait une couleur bleu pale.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Une potion de fertilité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est pris de patience pour la réalisation de ces objectifs, mais il n'aime pas attendre un mois avant de savoir si l'acte de la journée s'est révélé utile. Cette potion augmentera ses chances de concevoir un héritier, dit-il en marquant une légère pause après ces paroles. Miss Granger. Plus vite vous boirez cette potion, plus vite cela sera terminé…

- Pourquoi vous ne le dites pas clairement ? Vous avez peur de vos mots ? Ce que vous appelez ses actes, c'est du viol. Pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à le dire ? Vous devez avoir l'habitude des habitudes abjectes de vos camarades… répondit avec fougue Hermione. Elle marqua une pause et elle reprit. Dans le cas où je prends cette potion, j'accélère le temps qu'il reste avant le sacrifice de ceux que j'aime. Il est hors de question que j'accepte de participer à leur fin uniquement pour ne pas souffrir.

- Vous vous pensez donc si forte au point de réussir à supporter des viols quotidiens ? »

Elle sentit une douleur dans son crâne. Les images se mettaient à défiler dans sa tête. Il s'était servit de la légimencie pour lui faire revivre par le biais de ses souvenirs ce que Voldemort lui avait infligé. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça… Ca devait cesser…

« Arrêtez ! ARRETEZ ! STOP !!! »

Cette torture psychologique prit soudainement fin. Sous le choc, elle s'était retrouvée au sol, sur ses genoux, ses mains sur sa tête.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix Miss Granger.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit puis se refermer. Il était donc parti. Elle se leva brusquement, des larmes de rage perlant de ses yeux. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle prit la fiole et la jeta au sol pour ne pas la prendre pendant un moment de faiblesse. La rage et la colère que lui inspirait son impuissance se déversa dans toute la pièce. Elle envoya volé le plateau de nourriture qui atterrit sur le parquet. Il en fut de même pour la table qu'elle renversa, ne parlons même pas de la chaise qui traversa la pièce, ni du miroir qui fut une nouvelle fois briser. Elle se prit les pieds dans la chaise à terre, ne l'ayant pas vu à cause de la colère. Sa Rage monta d'un nouveau degré à cause de la douleur. Elle eu une nouvelle cible : la porte de la chambre. Elle se mit à la frapper de toutes ces forces. Les coupures de la matinée du aux morceaux de miroir qui s'était enfoncé dans sa paume se rouvrit. Les impacts de ces poings sur la porte en chêne lui écorchèrent les mains mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Tout ce bruit allait forcement faire revenir Rogue. Et là, sa colère pourrait enfin être assouvie. Elle avait envie de le faire souffrir pour compenser son propre mal.

Au bout de longue minute à frapper sur cette maudite porte, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière et elle entendit le cliquetis du mécanisme de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce ne fut pas Rogue qui passa la porte mais Lucius Malefoy.

La vision de ses cheveux longs et blonds la dégouta. Son rictus lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille aussi la dégouta. Elle se demanda quelle image elle et sa chambre dévastée devait donner au Mangemorts.

« Décidément vous n'avez aucun respect pour les êtres supérieurs. »

Pour toute réponse elle lui cracha à la figure. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. La colère s'était subitement atténuée, laissant son cerveau et son intelligence pendre le relais. Elle avait beau être à la merci de Voldemort, elle était en position de force face aux Mangemorts. Ces derniers ne pouvaient pas la toucher sous risque de représailles.

Lucius avait essuyé son visage avec un air de dégout. Son regard s'était embrassé et il avait levé la main comme pour la giflé. Le sourire s'élargissait sur son visage.

« Azkaban vous aurait-il ramolli l'esprit ou il s'agit de votre blondeur naturelle ? Car il me semble que votre cher Maitre a été très clair… Vous ne pouvez même pas m'arracher un cheveu alors me gifler ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas très prudent. Même si votre présence m'inspire du dégout, je crois que je peux me servir de vous comme pigeon voyageur. J'ai besoin de parchemin, de plume et d'encre ainsi que d'une chouette. Voyez vous j'ai de la correspondance à rédiger. »

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche du père Malefoy.

« Vous nous croyez assez stupide pour vous donnez un moyen de contacter vos petits Sang-Impurs d'amis ?

- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour refuser de me donner un moyen pour prévenir mes amis que je vais « bien »… Vous les croyez assez stupide pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma longue absence à leurs côtes ces prochains mois ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Elle le fixa avec toute la détermination qu'elle avait tandis que lui l'observait avec mépris comme si chacune des paroles qu'elle lui adressait était une souillure dans son esprit pur…

Soudainement, il se retourna et sortit de la chambre. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage d'Hermione.

La dureté de la journée s'abattit alors sur elle. La journée avait été plus qu'horrible et la fatigue physique et psychologique se faisait lourde sur ses épaules. Le soleil commençait à s'éteindre, l'encourageant à s'endormir. Elle traversa le champ de bataille qui lui servait de chambre et se glissa dans sous la couette du grand lit toute habillée.

La nuit avait été difficile. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de cauchemars. Elle voyait tantôt Harry et Ron attaqué, tantôt sa propre mort, tout cela rythmer par des cris de nourrisson en larme. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois durant la nuit, se rendormant tout de suite juste après.

Le jour commençait a pointé légèrement le bout de son nez et un hululement la réveilla définitivement. Sur la table qu'avait fait apparaitre Rogue était posée une grande cage en fer qui abritait une chouette d'apparence commune. Elle se leva doucement, sentant un germe de petite victoire la faire sourire. Elle s'approcha de la chouette qui allait devenir sa seule amie pendant de long mois.

« Bonjour toi … dit-elle avec douceur.

- J'espère qu'elle te plait… Ta Petite crise d'hier m'a causé bien des critiques informulées dans mes rangs. Heureusement la magie règle de nombreux problèmes. »

Hermione resta figé en entendant la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle leva la tête vers la vitre qui était devant elle et vit le visage de l'héritier de Salazar dans le reflet.

Cela allait recommencer …

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre 6 ^^ **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plus, j'essaye de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible ! **_

_**Si vous avez le temps, allez faire un tour sur mon autre fic du moment : La Rose du Scorpion, ou sinon il y a les très bons fics de Mily Black II ! **_

_**Bonne journée à tous ^^. **_


	7. Correspondance et Violence

_**Bonjour à tous les petits anciens lecteurs et Bienvenue aux nouveaux ^^ **_

_**Euh que dire dans cette petite introduction que peu de gens lisent … A oui je sais ! **_

_**Je pense avoir découvert l'origine des idées étranges qui m'ont fait pondre ce fan fic. Voyez-vous, on a découvert le corps d'une femme coupée en morceau dans mon village d'enfance … **_

…

_**Ca fait froid dans le dos … Heureusement que j'ai déménagé depuis mais quand même c'est horrible … **_

_**Je vous rassure j'ai jamais tué personne et les seules choses que je découpe c'est la viande. **_

_**Bon après ces détails plein de finesse et de romance, partons dans le délice du suspense de cette petite fic ^^ **_

_**Chapitre 7 : Correspondance et Violence **_

Le regard d'Hermione resta bloqué sur le visage cadavérique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette chambre à l'observer ? Depuis combien de temps se regard mêlant dégout et sadisme la regardait avec la seul envie de la sentir soumisse sous son corps ?

Elle le vit se rapprocher. Elle sentit ses mains glacées se poser sur ses épaules et ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Lucius m'a rapporté ta demande d'hier soir d'avoir un hibou. J'en ai ris de satisfaction. Ton cerveau se révèle aussi intelligent que je le supposais pour une Née-Moldu. Tu as enfin montré une once de logique. C'est aussi dégoulinant de bon sentiment, mais l'argumentation face à ce cher Lucius a été concluante puisque je t'ai ramené cette chouette. Mais tu te doutes bien que je veux lire tes lettres petites Sang-De-Bourbe …

- Ce n'était même pas venu à l'idée que vous ne les lisiez pas, répondit elle simplement, faisant son possible pour ne pas faire trembler sa voix. Je veux juste éviter qu'ils ne s'inquiètent trop. Ca vous portera préjudice…

- En effet, s'ils se questionnaient trop sur ton absence, je serai le premier sur la liste…

- J'aimerai que vous me fassiez une promesse sous forme de serment inviolable, lança-t-elle de manière brusque. »

Elle vit le sourire de Voldemort se figer et ses arcades sourcières se froncer. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

«Il me semble que tu n'es pas en position de force petite…

- Alors prenez cela comme une logique découlant de votre plan. »

Décidément cette Sang-de-Bourbe l'intriguait.

« Vous vous servez de moi pour atteindre Harry. Cela ne sert donc à rien que vous le poursuiviez si c'est pour l'attraper avant que vos plans me concernant arrivent à termes. Je suppose aussi que vous allez vous servir de moi et de la chose que vous avez l'intention de faire grandir en moi pour l'attirer dans vos griffes. Je ne veux pas que vous l'approchiez avant que j'expulse cette chose de moi … »

Durant toute sa demande elle l'avait fixé dans les yeux, récitant ses tables de multiplication dans sa tête. Cette demande, une fois accepté permettrait à Harry d'avoir assez de temps pour rassembler tous les Horcruxes et les détruire.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Voldemort quitter ses épaules.

« Cela m'écorche la bouche d'accepter cette idée mais elle est pleine d'intelligence même si je sais que tu as une autre raison de m'avoir proposé cela… dit il dans un souffle avant de reprendre plus fort. J'ai pu voir que tu avais gâché la nourriture que t'avait portée Severus… Ainsi que la potion qui t'étais destinée…

- Oui …

- Cette potion me serait pourtant bien pratique … Vois-tu si elle n'a pas marché, ce qui arrive, ton cycle est accéléré et tu as comme un début de règles… C'est un moyen rapide est fort serviable pour savoir si tu es entrain de porter mon héritier en toi petit Sang-de-Bourbe …

- Il est en effet bien dommage que je l'ai faite tomber… dit-elle après avoir difficilement déglutit.

-Heureusement que j'ai une seconde fiole… »

Il la bloqua alors fortement contre lui. Elle s'agita avec force. Elle ne voulait pas boire cette potion et il avait beau être un mage noir, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle était une Griffondor ! Il lui glissa l'extrémité de la fiole dans la bouche et lui pinça le nez pour qu'elle soit obligée d'avaler. Sentant le liquide entrer dans sa bouche, son courage s'intensifia et elle se débattit de plus belle. Elle finit par lui donner un cou dans le bas du ventre ce qui le fit plier. Elle profita de ce répit pour recracher la potion et s'éloigner dans l'autre coté de la chambre.

Elle s'étonna elle-même d'arriver de l'autre coté de la chambre sans problème notoire. Elle s'était préparée à recevoir un sortilège impardonnable, Doloris ou Imperium, mais aucun la touchèrent. Elle remarqua alors un détail … Il n'avait pas de baguette. Son regard se posa sur le visage de son ennemi. Il affichait un sourire sadique. Il n'était pas mécontent. Il n'était pas patient. Il savait qu'il aurait le pouvoir sur elle, même sans baguette. Il voulait lui montrer la domination qu'il exerçait sur elle et il avait réussit …

Elle n'était qu'un jouet. Il était en position de force. Plus il se rapprochait d'elle, plus elle reculait mais elle finit par se cogner au mur de la chambre. La porte de la salle de bain était trop loin … Elle eu à peine le temps de retourner la tête vers Voldemort qu'il était face à elle. Il la plaqua avec violence contre le mur. Elle sentait son … quel horreur ! Elle se mit à la frapper mais il bloqua ces poignets avec ses grandes mains blanches. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son corps était appuyé sur le sien, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire les mains entravé… Avec la main qui lui restait, elle le vit prendre une autre fiole de potion … Cette fois-ci il s'y prit avec plus de violence. Cette brutalité eue raison de la fermeture de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Elle sentait la potion de fécondation glisser dans sa gorge. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait un gout délicieux. Cette potion était fait pour donner la vie, procurer la joie, au lieu de cela, cet être détruirait des âmes et provoquerait des larmes …

D'ailleurs elles se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire qu'il la voit dans un tel état, il avait le dessus alors à quoi bon ? Le pire arriva quand elle le sentit s'engouffrer sans préavis en elle. Elle eu un sursaut… Il la violait comme cela contre ce mur ? La douleur n'en était que plus grande de par l'étroitesse de son intimité dans cette position. Ses larmes s'écoulèrent comme un flot sur ses joues. Alors qu'il s'était mis à bouger en elle, elle vit le cou de ce cadavre vivant l'éclairer de sa blancheur… Il la faisait souffrir alors elle le blessera comme elle le pouvait…

Elle enserra le cou de Voldemort avec ses dents avec toute la force et l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle avait. Elle le sentit sursauté sous la morsure, elle en intensifia la prise. Un gout de sang… Elle avait percé sa peau… Elle le sentait bouger son cou comme pour chasser sa bouche du désagrément qu'elle lui produisait. Elle l'entendit pousser un râle et il la laissa tomber à terre.

Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd. Sa bouche était tachée de sang et elle avait le gout de Voldemort dans la bouche. Elle s'essuya les lèvres, voyant que ses coupures aux mains avaient recommencé à saigner …

Elle releva les yeux vers le Seigneur des ténèbres … En voyant que son sourire sadique éclairait toujours son visage de mort, elle fut parcourut d'un frisson. S'il avait poussé ce râle, ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur… C'était parce qu'il avait fini son affaire …

La peur envahit ses yeux … Il avait réussit … Son regard se posa sur la fiole vide … Sa seule chance de retarder cette grossesse était que la potion n'ai pas marché…

« Severus ! »

La voix de Voldemort la fit sursauter, le sortant de sa torpeur. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra dans la chambre en piteuse état. Elle vit Rogue donné sa baguette à Voldemort. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard alors que Hermione le fixai avec ses yeux les plus remplis de haine.

Le seigneur des ténèbres répara et rangea la chambre d'un simple coup de baguette. Il pointa ensuite cette dernière sur Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux… Qu'allait-il lui faire encore ? La violer une seconde fois n'avait pas suffit ? C'est alors qu'elle sentit des picotements dans les mains … Elle baissa les yeux et elle vit ses coupures se refermer.

« Il serait inutile que la mère de l'Héritier garde des marques de blessure complètement ridicule »

Sur ses mots, il suivit Rogue qui sortait de la chambre, la laissant dans sa solitude…

Elle se leva difficilement et regarda autour d'elle… Ce rangement et la guérison de ses mains semblait avoir effacé la rage de la veille … Elle se sentait comme dans du coton, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Son regard se posa alors sur la chouette au plumage discret et commun… Elle regarda le parchemin et la plume… Elle s'approcha du bureau et se mit à écrire à Ron et Harry de ne pas s'inquiéter …

Ce ne fut qu'après deux heures rythmés de larmes étouffés, de lettre raturé puis recommencer, qu'elle appela Rogue pour qu'il transmette sa lettre à Voldemort pour la relecture … Lorsqu'elle lui revint après avoir été accepté, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et fit s'envoler la chouette…

Son regard la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un simple point noir dans le ciel matinal, regrettant de ne pas avoir des ailes pour s'échapper de sa tour des horreurs…

_**Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ **_

_**La suite dans euuuh je ne sais pas combien de temps ^^ **_


	8. Chouette et entrevue

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Désolé pour avoir mis tant de temps pour poster la suite mais j'ai passé une super semaine à Rennes et j'en ai oublié de travailler le fan fiction. **_

_**Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez avec la révélation sur le contenu de la lettre ET l'annonce ou non de la grossesse d'Hermione … **_

_**Je vous laisse donc lire pour votre plus grand plaisir. **_

_**Chapitre 8 : Chouette et entrevue **_

La lettre si difficile à écrire arriva en fin de matinée Square Grimmaud. Ron et Harry était assis sur le canapé du salon que deux ans après ils avaient débarrassés des Doxy. Kreattur était parti la veille à la recherche de Mondingus et du pendentif de Voldemort. Les occupants de la maison avaient été divisés par deux en à peine deux jours.

L'absence d'Hermione se faisait ressentir sur l'humeur de Ron, l'absence de Kreattur et de ses capacités à réaliser des bons petits plats pesaient sur leurs estomacs. Ron était beaucoup moins enjouer que d'habitude. Harry et lui s'étaient longuement interroger sur la destination vers laquelle Hermione avait bien pu aller.

La chouette tapa à la fenêtre du salon ce qui fit sortir les deux amis de leur long silence. Ils sursautèrent, leurs mains se dirigeant de manière instinctive vers leur baguette. Ils se regardèrent étonnés en voyant la chouette.

« Je croyais que cette maison était protégé ? S'interrogea Ron

- Peut être que seules les personnes connaissant cette maison peuvent nous envoyer des lettres … Proposa Harry. Ce doit être Hermione ! »

Cette affirmation transforma alors Ron en ressort. Il se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la fenêtre dans un bond. Il arracha la lettre de la patte de la chouette qui vint se poser en haut d'une armoire noire ; hululant légèrement d'un air énervé à cause de la brusquerie du jeune homme.

Ron lit la lettre d'un trait sous le regard inquisiteur d'Harry qui n'avait pas un accès visuel au parchemin. Le jeune Weasley poussa un soupire plein de soulagement, d'énervement et de déception. Il se laissa tomber au sol sous les yeux inquiets d'Harry et il lui tendit la lettre sans un regard.

Ce dernier s'en saisit rapidement et se mit à lire la douce écriture de la jeune fille.

_« Chers H & R, _

_Je préfère ne pas écrire vos noms, les hiboux ne sont plus aussi sur qu'avant…_

_Je suis désolée d'être partie aussi vite sans vous dire au revoir ou même vous indiquez où je partais. Croyez moi, si j'avais eu le temps je vous aurais prévenu malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer les raisons de cette précipitation dans une lettre mais lorsque je serai de retour vous comprendrez… _

_Je crains de ne pas pouvoir revenir avant de nombreux mois, je compte sur vous pour continuer ce que l'on a commencé. Je regrette vraiment d'être partie aussi vite. Pour vous dire j'en ai oublié les contes de ce vieux Beedle ainsi que de nombreux livres que je voulais étudier sur les différents types de magies. Pour me consoler je peux me dire que vous aurez peut être le courage de les lire, ils sont dans ma chambre. _

_Je ne peux que vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée de vous tenir dans une telle ignorance, je sais que vous n'allez pas supporter cette situation, surtout toi Ron. Mais je vous demande de me faire confiance. Je fais de mon mieux de mon coté pour vous aidez. _

_Je vous aime tous les deux, prenez soin de vous. Travaillez de votre coté et surtout atteignez notre but le plus rapidement possible. _

_Promettez-moi d'être prudent. _

_Je vous embrasse. _

_Votre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout préférée. _

_PS : Ne prenez pas l'initiative de m'écrire. Vous pouvez me répondre mais attention à ce que vous écrivez ! Pas de Bêtises surtout !!! »_

Harry leva les yeux de parchemin. Hermione n'avait pas été très loquasse mais au moins elle avait donné des nouvelles …

Le survivant posa un regard sur son meilleur ami et s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau.

« Pourquoi tu sembles si déçu Ron ? Hermione va bien, non ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Non justement, elle ne dit pas qu'elle va bien, elle ne dit rien en fait… Si, pardon, elle dit qu'elle ne peut rien dire ! Elle parle de chose inutile et elle donne des excuses bidon… Elle nous cache des choses… Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas envoyé son Patronus pour nous prévenir ? Au lieu de ça, elle se cache derrière des mots … J'ai tellement peur pour elle Harry… Cette lettre est vide. Son écriture est fade, comme si elle l'avait recopié … »

Harry tapota l'épaule de son ami.

« Ron, ton amour pour Hermione t'aveugle. Tu dois avoir confiance en elle, après tout elle est intelligente. Il doit y avoir un sens à ces mots. »

Il se redressa et montra du pouce la chouette qui était au dessus de l'armoire.

« Aide-moi plutôt à lui répondre. »

Ron le regarda dans les yeux. Il soupira et alla rejoindre son ami qui s'était assis devant le bureau.

* * *

Hermione avait déplacé un des fauteuils molletonné jusqu'à la fenêtre peu de temps après que la chouette avait disparu au loin. L'observation de la campagne qui s'étendait à ses pieds lui changerai les idées… Après quelques minutes d'observation, son ventre se mit à crier famine… Depuis qu'elle avait été entrainée par le Portoloin dans le repaire de Voldemort, elle avait refusé de se nourrir. Voilà deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangés et la faim commençait à la tirailler…

Elle leva ses yeux vers le soleil… D'après sa place dans le ciel il devait être entre 8h et 10h. Elle soupira. Elle avait demandé à Rogue de porter la lettre à Voldemort. Elle avait été tellement abattu par cette nouvelle « attaque » du mage noir et de la potion qu'elle avait été obligé de prendre qu'elle en avait oublié sa hargne, son seul but avait été durant cette période de s'agripper au droit qu'elle avait obtenu, c'est-à-dire le droit d'écrire à son aimé et à son ami.

Désormais, elle avait retrouvé un peu de lucidité après ce moment d'égarement et de fatalisme complet. Demain, elle saurait si elle était enceinte. Demain, elle saurait si oui ou non elle portait l'enfant de Voldemort. Demain, elle saurait si elle devenait ou non l'instrument de Voldemort pour détruire Harry Potter.

Toutes ces décisions dépendraient de l'apparition ou non de saignement à son réveil…

Un avenir qui dépend de quelques gouttes de sang… Comme elle trouvait cela étrange…

Son regard s'assombrit face à ces tristes pensées … Alors que ce dernier s'accrochait d'une manière vague à l'observation du village proche de l'horizon, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant que la personne s'approche d'elle. Après tout cela ne devait pas être le Seigneur des Ténèbres vu qu'il était venu il y avait maintenant plus de trois heures. Il devait s'agir de Rogue. Surement pas de Lucius Malefoy, après tout, elle lui avait tenu tête…

Elle entendit le bruit d'un plateau que l'on posait sur une table. Apparemment, quelqu'un c'était souvenu de la violence avec laquelle elle avait refusé l'autre plateau, entrainant ainsi l'état d'affamement dans laquelle elle se trouvait car on avait pensé à lui en ramener un. Elle se décida de se retourner pour voir le visage de l'homme qui lui avait apporté de quoi se nourrir…

Elle en resta bouche bée.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ! »

Elle observa le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Il avait conservé la maigreur que lui avait laissée le stress de sa terrible mission. Ses traits étaient tirés et fatigué. Son regard lui sembla moins dégouté que dans le temps lorsqu'il se posa sur elle.

« J'obéis aux ordres. Rogue doit faire une série de potion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors il n'a pas le temps de jouer au petit serveur …

-Oh, et c'est pour cela qu'il demande à un de mes anciens camarades de ce bon vieux Poudlard de m'apporter un plateau repas … Je suppose que tu jubiles de voir cette bonne vieille Sang-de-Bourbe de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout enfermé dans une chambre au couleur très serpentarde dans l'immonde repère de ce bon vieux Voldemort, lança-t-elle dans un sarcasme.

- Cette chambre c'est la mienne Granger… »

Hermione resta les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était donc dans le Manoir des Malefoy ! Ca pour une nouvelle c'était une nouvelle. En voyant la tête de ce cher Drago après son petit excès de sarcasme, elle ne put s'empêcher de partir en fou rire pour le plus grand étonnement du Serpentard.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Granger ? Tu deviens folle ?

Je n'y crois pas ! Malgré ma situation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça trop drôle. »

Après quelques minutes, elle se calma. Décidément, le stress de ces derniers jours lui provoquait des réactions bien étranges… Elle regarda Drago dans les yeux.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'imaginais la chambre d'un petit prétendant Mangemort avec un peu plus de noirceur. Mais je dois te confier que cette chambre te correspond bien. Elle est vide et ne laisse pas paraître les véritables sentiments de son propriétaire… »

Elle se mit à lui tourner le dos et regarda l'extérieur avec un regard triste…

« Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir pris ta chambre… Je peux t'assurer que j'aurai préféré être ailleurs… Et je vais te paraitre présomptueuse de te dire que je pense aussi que tu voudrais fuir bien loin de toute cette souffrance qui est dans ton cœur…

- Arrête Granger ! dit-il brusquement. Je ne veux plus que tu me parles avec cette voix pleine de compassion !

- Pourtant tu en as besoin, tu as beau être un Serpentard, au fond de toi tu n'as pas l'âme d'un criminel. Tu as juste l'ame d'un ado perturbé qui rêve d'être aussi noir que son père uniquement pour pouvoir sentir sur lui le regard plein de fierté d'un père d'avoir un fils mangemort alors que l'enfant veut juste être aimé et pas devenir un tueur … »

Elle l'entendit grogner et claquer la porte, la laissant seul avec son plateau repas… Elle tourna son regard vers la sortie de cette cage verte et soupira.

Elle attrapa le plateau et mangea tranquillement, son esprit perdu dans l'observation d'une campagne trop paisible pour l'état psychologique dans laquelle elle était …

* * *

_**Alors mes petits lecteurs ? J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus ^^**_

_**J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 9, dans la foulée du 8**__**e**__** mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de le terminer et de le poster alors soyez un peu patient (mais j'adore quand même quand vous réclamez la suite hihihi) **_


	9. Sangs

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Les choses vont s'accélérer dans ce chapitre ! Vous allez enfin savoir si Hermy est enceinte ou non ^^ Enfin je vous l'avais promis pour l'autre chapitre mais en faite je me suis dis que vous méritiez bien d'avoir un bout avant que je fasse la GRANDE révélation hihihi. **_

_**Voici donc le chapitre 9 !!!**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Sangs**_

Hermione avait longuement repensé au passage de Drago dans sa chambre. Elle avait sincèrement été étonnée que Voldemort ait laissé entrer un de ces camarades de classe dans sa chambre. Après tout, Malefoy devait déjà avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de lui après l'échec de l'assassinat de Dumbledore par sa main, vu que c'était Rogue qui avait fini le sale boulot. Peut-être que le seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de tendre un piège à Malefoy … Si il essayait de l'aider, il en profiterait pour le punir.

Une partie de son esprit s'opposa à cette idée. Malefoy ? L'aider ? Décidément elle devenait vraiment folle. Trois jours en captivité et ça y est elle imaginait que MALEFOY ait assez pitié d'elle pour lui éviter un sort pire que la mort …

L'autre partie de son esprit s'indigna devant cette réflexion. Malefoy ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il ferait au moins un petit signe de sa part dans le monde magique, il préviendrait quelqu'un ! Il était lâche mais après tout ils étaient proche dans leur différence, il ne pourrait pas la laisser dans sa cage sans rien faire. Il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, il ne la laisserait pas dépérir …

Sa conscience se battait contre elle-même, ne sachant pas quoi penser. La fatigue de devoir mentir à ses amis dans des lettres insipides, de se réveiller chaque heure à cause d'un cauchemar et surtout d'être à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses sbires l'emporta en fin d'après-midi. Ses yeux s'étaient clos dans un rayon timide d'un soleil qui déclinait.

Elle sentait le vent sur sa peau. Cette dernière semblait être dans un rayon de lumière car elle la sentait rouge au niveau de ses joues. Quelqu'un aurait-il ouvert la fenêtre ? Un frisson la parcourra. La fenêtre ne pouvait s'ouvrir. Elle avait longtemps essayé mais il n'y avait eu que la chouette qui avait pu la passé en traversant le verre des carreaux comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été présents. Cette maudite ouverture avait été enchantée pour ne pas lui permettre de s'enfuir par là. Il n'y avait alors qu'une seule personne qui avait pu l'ouvrit et il s'agissait justement de la personne qu'elle refusait de voir. Voldemort.

Il fallait qu'elle reste endormi, il ne l'avait pas réveillé par le passé, il ne la réveillerait pas maintenant. Elle pria Morphée de l'accueillir dans ses bras ce qui arriva assez rapidement en laissant son esprit s'égarer dans des nuages cotonneux.

Son dos la faisait souffrir. Elle avait pris une position assez étrange sur le fauteuil. Durant son sommeil, elle s'était tournée sur elle-même et était désormais assis entre les accoudoirs mais avec le dossier sur sa droite. L'accoudoir de gauche lui rentrait dans le dos et ses jambes étaient par-dessus l'autre reposoir.

Son visage se tourna de manière presque normale vers la fenêtre. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été fermés et c'était les premières lueurs du jour qui l'avait réveillé. Surement aussi le faite qu'elle avait du s'assoupir vers les 18h et qu'elle avait fait un large tour du cadran …

Alors qu'elle se redressait, le frisson de la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle dans la chambre peu éclairée. Un soupire de soulagement l'envahit. Voldemort n'avait pas attendu son réveil, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui avait provoqué le courant d'air. En effet, la chouette était retournée dans son perchoir, une lettre à la patte. Apparemment, c'était elle qui avait la capacité de déclencher ou non la présence des carreaux de la fenêtre.

Elle se leva doucement, frissonnant à cause de la couleur grise claire de l'aube naissant. Elle tendit sa main vers la cage de la chouette-sans-nom. Elle fut surprise tout d'abord de voir sa main tremblée. D'ailleurs, son cœur aussi semblait battre plus vite. Elle sentit une poussée d'angoisse la parcourir. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui répondre ? Et s'ils lui en voulaient ? Et pire si ils n'avaient pas suivit ses conseils et qu'ils avaient décrit précisément ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire ? Voldemort avait dit qu'il ne les attaquerait pas pour la simple et bonne raison que le plan où elle servait d'incubateur était assez diabolique et puissant pour détruire Harry Potter sans avoir besoin de le débusquer avant la naissance du petit Héritier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette promesse pour des paroles véritables et pleine de sincérité, d'où sa prudence.

La deuxième surprise vint du fait qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas touché la lettre. La chouette refusait de lui donné, et la menaçait du regard et de son bec des qu'elle approchait ses doigts tremblant de son bec. Hermione se mit à froncer des sourcils. La chouette agissait comme si la lettre ne lui était pas destinée … Un éclair de logique parcourra son esprit encore embrumée par la nuit. La lettre devait tout simplement être adressée à Hermione mais destinée à être lu en priorité par Voldemort. Il gardait le pouvoir de savoir ou était son pire ennemi à travers elle, au cas où s'il changeait de plan …

Elle regarda une dernière fois la chouette avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Elle posa ses mains contre la vitre et regarda du mieux qu'elle pu l'ombre d'un des grands arbres du parc. La veille, Avant que Voldemort lui face boire cette foutue potion de fertilité, elle avait observé ce même arbre alors qu'elle avait vu Voldemort dans le reflet. Elle avait retenu que l'ombre du saule était au niveau de la petite fontaine. Elle en déduisit l'heure. Hier Voldemort était venu plus tard ce qui signifiait que d'ici quelques temps, il serait de nouveau dans cette chambre.

Sa gorge se sera et elle sentit la pression remonté. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, elle devait voir si elle avait des saignements. Elle devait saigner… Elle le devait pour Harry et Ron … Ses pensées tournèrent dans sa tête. Elles ne savaient plus ou se fixer. Elle se sentit nauséeuse avec toute cette peur au fond d'elle.

Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain. Elle retira rapidement ses vêtements et glissa sous la pomme de douche qui déversait sur elle un long flot d'eau glacé. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse le paraitre, elle avait peur de baisser ses yeux. Elle avait peur de ne pas voir son sang coulé sur ses jambes pour se mêler ensuite à l'eau qui s'évacuait. Les larmes naquirent au bord de ses yeux. Les Sanglots envahirent sa gorge. Encore des larmes. La Peur la tiraillait. Elle se retrouvait malgré elle avec le rôle de Reine Noire sur l'échiquier Magique au coté de Voldemort alors que Ron était en face, souverain des Blancs.

Elle devait faire face, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait retrouver ce courage de Griffondor. Elle devait trouver au fond d'elle la force de vivre avec ce qui lui arrivait. Elle devait vaincre Voldemort de l'intérieur. Après tout elle était plus proche de lui que Harry pour éliminer certains Horcruxes présumé. Elle se souvint de la discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Harry… Dumbledore soupçonnait Nagini d'être un de ces réceptacles de part d'âme. Si elle arrivait à l'atteindre, elle aiderait Harry dans sa quête …

Alors qu'elle se rassurait intérieurement en cherchant des solutions pour détruire Voldemort à son niveau, son regard se posa naturellement sur le fond de la baignoire et en voyant sa couleur elle ne put que retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

* * *

Voldemort était entré dans sa chambre. Il était vêtu de sa longue robe légère qui semblait flotté dans l'air. Hermione s'était levé de son fauteuil qu'elle avait tourné vers la porte quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés et dégoulinaient le long de son dos, mouillant progressivement sa longue robe prune. Son regard se fixa dans celui du Seigneur des ténèbres. Rapidement il se retrouva à une trentaine centimètre de lui. Elle continua de le regarder d'un air fatigué puis elle dit d'une voix calme.

« J'aimerai pouvoir lire mon courrier.

- Je me doute …Il tourna sa tète vers la chouette et agita la main. Tes chers amis ne t'ont rien envoyé qui pourrait t'aider à sortir. Tu pourras lire cette lettre après que tu m'aies répondu … La potion a-t-elle marchée ? »

Hermione garda son regard fixé sur les pupilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se mit à sourire doucement et lui dit tout en multipliant encore et encore dans son esprit.

« Je crains que non … Le sang a coulé et pour une fois ce n'est pas parce que vous avez blessé quelqu'un… »

Les sourcils du mage noir se serrèrent. Il posa sa main autour du cou de la jeune fille. Il sentait sous ses mains les pulsations beaucoup trop rapides du cœur de la jeune Griffondor. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage ce qui glaça le facies qu'avait exprimé la Griffondor à cette annonce.

Hermione sentit la peur montée en elle tandis qu'elle sentait les doigts cadavériques de Voldemort enserré doucement sa gorge. Elle posa alternativement son regard sur sa main puis sur le visage pale du mage noir. Son regard était plein d'agacement. Puis un éclair sadique lui traversa les yeux, provoquant ainsi un frisson dans son échine. Elle le sentit se rapprocher de lui.

« Vraiment ?

- Ou…Oui, dit elle en tremblant, la peur reprenant le dessus. »

Elle sentit alors l'autre main de Voldemort remonté le tissus de sa longue robe prune. Une montée de dégout face à ce contact. Elle du étouffer une nouvelle vague de répugnance lorsque qu'elle le sentit ses doigts caresser son intimité.

Hermione se figea tandis que Voldemort était pris d'un rire machiavélique. Hermione se sentit tremblé de tout son corps lorsqu'il fit un pas un arrière. Il regardait avec joie ses mains immaculées.

« Du sang n'est ce pas ? J'espère que la petite menteuse que tu es arrêtera de faire de tel sottise et qu'elle comprendra qu'elle ne peut rien contre Lord Voldemort avant que l'héritier naisse… »

Les Larmes d'Hermione se mirent à couler. Elle le savait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait espéré à chaque seconde depuis qu'elle avait vu le fond immaculé de la baignoire que le sang révélateur de sa non-grossesse s'écoule d'elle. Elle avait menti en espérant … En esperant quoi d'ailleurs ? Il aurait recommencé immédiatement à grand renfort de potion.

Tandis que le désespoir se glaçait sur le visage d'Hermione, Voldemort sortit de la chambre, son esprit se réjouissant de cette première phase réalisée, s'impatientant déjà que l'enfant naisse.

_**Bon je pense que vous aviez deviné qu'elle était enceinte mais bon ça fait quand même un petit chapitre pour mes lecteurs adorés ^^**_

_**Sinon vraiment désolé ce chapitre est plutot court ...  
**_

_**Pour ceux qui suivent La Rose du Scorpion, ne vous inquiété pas, K-cendres s'occupe du chapitre ^^. **_


	10. Instinct maternel

_**Tout d'abord désolé pour avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais il se trouve que petit pc d'amour sous vista à mal digérer une mise à jour du coup il a été comme possédé … Si si je vous jure ! Il s'allumait, il se mettait sur ma session et LA il s'éteignait sans que je lui demande mais de manière toute gentille en arrêtant comme si je lui avais demandé … **_

_**Bref il a fallu une semaine pour que je croise un ami informaticien. La on à découvert un pet non identifier que je dois trainer depuis mon dernier voyage à Rennes. Du coup il pensait qu'il pouvait rien faire … Pendant une semaine j'ai cru que petit Pc était sur son lit de mort mais en appelant une gentille dame d'Asus (oui j'ai un asus) elle a suivit mon idée que c'était une mise à jour du coup vu que les petites annulations de mise a jour marchait pas on a été obligé de le formater … En clair on lui a lancé une oubliette en plein sur son disque dure … **_

_**Doooonc j'ai perdu toutes mes photos, chansons et texte mais bon ce n'est pas grave étant donné que j'ai la bonne idée de jamais arrêter un chapitre au milieu et que je le poste des qu'il est fini XD **_

_**Apres il a été revivant mais la on arrivait aux révisions de bac… Et quand j'ai voulu écrire la suite je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus office … Et le pire c'est que j'ai cherché le cd d'installation et je l'ai pas vu. Et c'est que hier matin que mon père me fait « Je croyais que tu l'avais pas trouvé ? Il est juste la » En fait j'ai attendu une autre semaine, pensant que je le trouverai pas et en fait il était au bon endroit mais je l'avais pas vu XD **_

_**Donc bref me revoilà ! Ce manque de pc m'a quand même permis de développer à mort l'intrigue ce qui veut dire en clair que ca va pleurer dans les chaumières !!! **_

_**Chapitre 10 : Instinct maternel**_

Le bruit d'une chute. Des genoux sur lesquelles se reposait une jeune fille dont le regard avait perdu tout espoir.

Le silence. Des larmes. Le vide.

De longue heure Hermione était restée là, assise sur le sol, le regard dans le vague. Sa tête était malgré tout fixée sur la porte comme si malgré tout, elle aurait aimé que celle-ci s'ouvre pour qu'elle puisse partir. Partir loin de ce qu'elle était. Partir loin de ce qu'elle allait devenir. Partir loin de ce que de manière naturelle elle allait créer.

Puis la fatigue l'avait envahit comme une maladie rapide. Elle avait sentit ses yeux se fermer puis plus rien. Les hululements d'une chouette qui n'avait toujours pas été récompensé pour avoir ramener une lettre qui était toujours fixé à sa patte n'avait même pas tenu éveillé la jeune femme en plein torpeur. Le grincement de la porte ne l'avait pas fait sursauté non plus, pourtant elle l'avait attendu cette porte qui s'ouvre… Pourtant …

Elle se sentit soulever avec douceur. Douceur ? Ce mot existait-il encore pour qualifier l'action d'un être humain ? Voilà trois jours qu'elle ne vivait que dans la douleur et la violence, alors la douceur, elle avait du mal à l'assimiler à l'homme.

Une couverture froide de l'absence d'une personne étendue dessus. Une main tremblante pour une raison inexpliquée qui doucement vient couvrir le corps d'une future mère.

Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent malgré le sommeil qui avait pris possession d'elle. Mais des yeux vides par le désespoir ne sont-il pas comparable aux yeux sous les paupières d'un être endormis ?

Une nuit

Une matinée

Une après-midi

Encore une nuit

Encore une matinée

Encore une après midi

Une nouvelle nuit

Une nouvelle matinée

Une nouvelle nuit

Pendant ces jours qui passaient, Hermione n'avait pas bougé de son lit. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Une poupée aux grands yeux ouverts et au cœur qui s'était gelée. Une poupée qui semblait avoir perdu son âme en sombrant dans une folie silencieuse.

Elle avait vu les ombres changées en fonction du soleil qui parcourait le ciel. Elle avait donc vu le temps passé mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Son cœur semblait s'être imperméabilisé à tout sentiment qui aurait pu le parcourir.

Malgré tout, elle savait, elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle… Mais elle ne ressentait aucune réaction. Au cours de ces trois derniers jours, des personnes étaient venus dans sa chambre pour voir comment elle allait. Il devait surement avoir Rogue dans le groupe… Surement Drago, elle n'en était pas sur, elle n'avait pas trop gardé des souvenirs. C'était comme si son esprit c'était transformer en ardoise magique. Vous savez ces petits jouets moldus où l'on fait difficilement un dessin en tournant des molettes que l'on efface en secouant dans tous les sens. Ses souvenirs de ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour elle à retenir. De plus des qu'elle agitait un peu son esprit pour les retrouver, ils disparaissaient encore plus vite…

Mais une chose l'avait marqué. Il y avait eu une voix de femme dans la chambre. Une voix paisible, légèrement empreinte d'inquiétude : Une voix de mère. Il était étonnant pour elle d'avoir sentit cela dans son état léthargique mais dans un sens, n'allait-elle pas devenir elle-même mère ? Sans oublier que justement elle avait du effacer son existence de l'esprit de ces propres parents. Devenir mère alors que l'on a disparu de l'esprit de ses parents, alors que l'on n'a plus aucune existence, alors que les liens du sang se sont retrouvés rompu de manière brutale…

Une voix de mère dans la demeure du diable… Non c'était celle des Malefoy… Mais bon avec Lucius en patriarche sommes nous vraiment loin de l'enfer ? Une maigre consolation ? Simple il avait perdu les clés de sa demeure car il avait été surpassé dans son organisation patriarcale par un Belzébuth coriace et démentiel.

Bref elle s'était interrogée sur la présence d'une voix si agréable. Dans un sens était-ce possible qu'elle ait rêvé de sa propre mère ? Elle ne savait même plus quand elle était consciente ou quand elle dormait car ses yeux fixaient de manière inlassable le mur vert émeraude qui était à plusieurs mètres du lit à baldaquin de Malefoy fils.

La porte. Quelqu'un entre de nouveau. Tiens on est déjà le matin. Un autre jour dans la vie d'une coquille vide. Tiens. Deux bruits de pas. Ah non en fait 3 bruits de pas. Trois personnes dans sa chambre de si bon matin. Il devait y avoir des choses biens intéressantes. Ah non, il n'y a qu'Hermione. Et vu l'état où elle est, il y a plus intéressant. Pourtant les pas se rapprochent d'elle. Les pas chuchotent entre eux. Pourtant elle ne dort pas. D'habitude on chuchote parce que quelqu'un dort. Ou est malade. Voir carrément mourant.

Peut être était-elle mourante ? C'est vrai que en y pensant, cela faisait le quatrième jour qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'avait pas mangé, ni bu, elle n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Elle ne s'était pas lavée, elle n'était pas allée aux toilettes. Dans un sens c'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à une mourante. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour mourir comme ça ? Encore quelques jours … Mais bon, Voldemort trouverait bien un moyen de la garder en vie même si ce n'est que pour être un incubateur à morveux à tendance chevalier de l'apocalypse.

Les propriétaires des pieds qui faisaient du bruit étaient désormais à son chevet.

« Elle est toujours dans le même état, commença une voix. Rogue. Si elle n'était pas en Ataraxie complète, elle aurait surement ressenti le frisson de dégout quand il avait posé sa main sur son front.

- Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle est comme ça ? Interrogea une autre voix. Malefoy fils. Elle se demanda pourquoi il y avait ce ton qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu au fond de sa voix. Il paraissait intrigué mais à la fois inquiet. A moins que se soit de la peur. Mais la peur de quoi ? Qu'elle meurt ? N'importe quoi, pour Malefoy Family elle était l'équivalent d'une sous merde que l'on essayait de faire disparaitre de sous sa chaussure. Sauf que même quand ont l'a retiré, on a toujours l'impression que l'odeur est restée imprégner.

- Drago, ta camarade se trouve dans un état magique assez rare. Lorsque qu'un sorcier se trouve dans un état de piège mental, c'est-à-dire qu'il se sent perdu au point que son esprit se fissure et que son être se déchire de façon douloureuse autant physiquement que psychologiquement, il peut arriver un phénomène assez étrange et je te le répète très rare. La magie qui est dans le sorcier vient alors protéger l'hôte qui l'habite. C'est comme une réponse à la douleur. La magie pure qui fait de nous des sorciers vient entourer notre âme et notre esprit pour en quelque sorte arrêter la souffrance qui pourrait les atteindre. La voix de la mère. Etait-ce la mère de Malefoy Fils ? Donc Malefoy mère ? Associez les notes agréables de la voix maternel avec le nom de Malefoy semblait être une insulte à ses yeux. Non, elle ne lui donnerait pas ce nom, ce sera la voix de la mère, pas autrement.

- Mère, je n'aime pas que tu l'appelles ma camarade… J'ai l'impression que c'est une amie quand tu l'appelles comme ça. Je l'ai toujours détesté comme un sang pur doit détester un sang de bourbe et …

- Et maintenant que cette sang de bourbe se retrouve mêlée à des histoires de sang pur par un enfant, ce qui est sensé être inacceptable. Tu es perdu, conclut sa mère d'une voix toujours aussi calme et reposante. »

Il y eu un long silence. Malefoy fils ne devait pas savoir quoi penser. Finalement il finit par interroger sa mère.

« Si c'est la magie qui la mise dans cette état, pourquoi on essaye de l'en sortir ? Dans un sens elle est bien comme ça, elle ne souffre plus de ce que lui a fait le maitre…

- Le problème c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a peur qu'elle puisse la magie qui l'a mis dans cet état du bébé, ce qui serait pour son plan une véritable abomination, lui indiqua Rogue.

- Car pour le Maitre, c'est une abomination de se servir de la magie pour éviter de souffrir alors que cette magie est destinée à faire souffrir, dit alors la voix de la mère avec une pointe de dégout que jamais Hermione n'avait entendu.

- Narcissa ! Ne dis pas ça devant ton fils ! Si je suis capable comme toi de bloquer la légimencie du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec l'occulumencie, Drago a encore du mal ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il vous menace encore plus. En tout cas, nous devons réussir à la sortir de cet état, nous n'avons pas le choix. La seule méthode que j'ai trouvée est de réussir à faire comprendre à la magie qui la protège qu'elle peut être en sécurité de nouveau.

- Et comment vous voulez faire ça ? Je vous préviens que me déguise pas en St Potter ni en Weasmoche.

- Drago je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Est-ce que tu peux aller dans ma chambre et me ramener la peluche blanche. Lui demanda sa mère

- La peluche ? Le machin qui ressemble à une loutre ?

-Oui, en fait, prend en le plus possible. Normalement cela devait être pour une œuvre de charité, mais je vais en avoir besoin. Reviens rapidement après s'il te plait. »

Hermione entendit Malefoy fils s'éloigner et passer la porte.

« A quoi penses-tu Narcissa ? La questionna Rogue.

- Cette petite est à peine une femme et on veut lui faire porter des responsabilités monstrueuses sur la tète. Devenir mère est déjà dure, mais quand on le devient dans ses conditions, au soir de son adolescence et quand on sait que cet enfant va être la source de la mort de ceux qu'on aime, je peux t'assurer qu'il est normal d'être dans cet état. C'est pour ca que je veux lui recrée une atmosphère loin de toutes ces responsabilités. Je veux l'éloigner du monde des adultes. Pour cela, je vais rester avec elle les prochains jours. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, coupa-t-elle Rogue alors qu'il semblait ouvrir la bouche. Après ce que le Maitre lui a fait, je pense qu'elle en a par-dessus des hommes. Je vais me rapprocher d'elle pour qu'elle se sente rassurer comme auprès de sa mère. Et l'on ne pourra plus m'accuser de laisser trop exprimer mon amour maternel si cela peut apporter un maigre intérêt pour le maitre, même si tu vois bien que ce n'est pas pour lui que je fais cela…

Elle se pencha doucement vers le visage figé de la jeune griffondor et lui remit derrière l'oreille une boucle rebelle. C'est à ce moment la que Drago revint avec un nuage flottant de peluche de toutes les tailles.

« Merci Drago, pause tout ca sur le tapis je m'en charge. Maintenant vous deux, je vous demanderez de me laisser seul ces trois prochains jours. Si j'ai besoin de quelques choses, j'appellerais Mitzy.

- Mais Mère…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Drago, il n'y a pas de raison.

Les deux hommes sortirent, laissant dans la chambre Narcissa Malefoy et la jeune Hermione Granger. Des que la porte se referma, Narcissa posa les peluches sur le grand lit à baldaquin et vint s'allonger dans le lit à coté d'elle. Alors doucement et avec la plus grande tendresse du monde, cette tendresse uniquement réservée à son fils lorsqu'ils étaient loin du monde des sangs pur, elle enlaça la jeune fille en lui murmurant doucement des mots réconfortants pour la sortir de la torpeur de son être.

_**Voila alors un chapitre où j'ai essayé d'écrire différemment pour donner une atmosphère différente au chapitre. Bon j'espère que après un mois et demi j'ai pas trop perdu la main**_

_**Laissez moi des petits commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ **_


	11. Rapprochements

…_**.Ici la conscience de MlleGanou. J'ai besoin d'aide. Car voyez vous, elle a eu la bonne idée d'écrire le Chapitre 10 et maintenant, au lieu de ce plonger corps et âme dans les probabilités et autres nombres complexes, elle veut écrire le chapitre 11. Oui vous avez bien entendu. Du moins lu. Je vous demande donc de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'elle ARRETE de s'éloigner du chemin des révisions ! Arrêtez…Aie…*Boom tak Tchak Bing Bang Boug* **_

_**AAAAAH Bon là, c'est l'esprit de Mlle Ganou… J'écoute pas ma conscience je fais une pause ! Merci pour vos reviews, même s'il n'en a pas beaucoup, cela fait toujours plaisir et ca me motive. **_

_**Chapitre 11 : Rapprochements **_

Des bras doux. Des bras tièdes. Une chaleur dans le dos. Un frisson.

Pourquoi cette main lui caresse si calmement ses cheveux. On les tire un peu. Pas pour lui faire mal au contraire. Non. On les maintient au niveau des racines pour éviter que quand la brosse passe dans ses longs cheveux bouclés elle ne lui fasse pas trop mal.

Et cette voix. La voix de la mère. Elle est maintenant présente dans la chambre verte depuis deux jours. Elle parle tout le temps. Elle raconte son enfance, son adolescence à Poudlard. Elle lui parle de sa sœur Bellatrix et Andromeda. Au début, elles s'entendaient parfaitement bien malgré les crises de colère de Bellatrix. Andromeda, qui lui ressemblait tellement physiquement était pourtant tout l'inverse d'elle. Elle était douce et avait la capacité de calmer sa sœur. Tout allait tellement bien. Sauf qu'un jour, Andromeda était tombé amoureuse d'un moldu. Narcissa avait tout fait pour la dissuader de continuer cette relation. Que dirais la famille ? Au lieu de cela, elle avait sourit et lui avait alors déclaré que de vivre dans un monde d'apparence froide sans son amour équivaudrait à la tuer.

La colère de Bellatrix s'était déchaînée comme celle de toute la famille. Narcissa avait gardé son air colérique et choqué alors qu'au fond, elle souhaite bonne chance à cette sœur qui suivait son cœur.

Hermione avait entendu la voix de la mère émettre un doux rire. Elle avait ajouté que maintenant elle protégeait son fils par amour. Il était tout pour elle. Après une autre caresse sur la joue de la jeune fille, elle avait fini en disant que malgré la volonté de Lucius pour qu'il soit élevé de manière stricte, elle avait toujours désobéi, par amour.

« Et maintenant je désobéis au maitre pour que l'être que tu es puisse se sentir aimer. Une enfant ne devrait pas subir tout ce que tu as subi. Nous sommes en guerre et pourtant je me sens le devoir de prendre soin de toi. Tu es une sorcière bien mystérieuse petite. Tu as du m'ensorceler par ton courage… »

Alors que Narcissa Malefoy semblait réfléchir aux raisons de cette sensibilité inexpliquée qu'elle avait pour la jeune sang de bourbe, une larme se mit à couler le long de la joue d'Hermione. Ce fut le premier signe de réaction. La première marque de sentiment qui passait dans le cœur d'Hermione.

_Une chose se brisait. Non, elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle allait souffrir encore. Et pourtant… On lui avait dis qu'elle était courageuse. Quel avait-été son courage ? Tenir tête de manière ridicule avec un morceau de verre poli ? Avoir refusé de boire cette foutu potion ? A moins que ça ne soit de vivre malgré la douleur ? Elle avait choisi de vivre pour Ron et Harry. En fait surtout pour Ron. Il était devenu sa bouée de secours. Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait. Elle DEVAIT le revoir. Même si il avait un regard dégouté en la voyant mère de cette chose, même s'il l'a rejetait, la vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait était une promesse à laquelle elle s'accrochait. Elle devait vivre pour lui car dans la maison du square, il devait l'attendre avec inquiétude._

« Miss ? »

La voix de la mère. Elle s'inquiétait. Et dans un sens elle semblait soulagée. Une larme, c'est une marque de vie.

Une seconde larme.

Le visage de la voix se pencha sur elle pour pouvoir voir ses yeux, capter son regard. Ses yeux semblaient reprendre vie. Ils tremblèrent légèrement pour finalement qu'il y ait un clignement lent des yeux. Puis un autre qui faisait couler ses larmes sur ses joues.

Un sanglot s'échappa de cette bouche qui était resté si longtemps fermée. Et puis un autre. La voix de la mère fit alors rapidement le tour du lit pour s'accroupir à coté, sa main caressant doucement la peau du visage en larme de cette enfant qui reprend conscience.

_Cette main. Elle savait à qui elle appartenait. A Narcissa Malefoy. La femme du mangemort Lucius Malefoy qui les avait poursuivit dans le département des mystères. La sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange, la femme qui avait rendu fou les parents de Neville et qui avait tué Sirius. La mère de Drago Malefoy, le garçon qui l'avait tant insulté et qui avait été à l'origine de l'attaque de Poudlard par les mangemorts. Mais elle était également la tante de Tonks, la cousine de Sirius et surtout la femme qui avait essayé de la rassurer pendant ces deux derniers jours. Pourquoi c'est aussi dur ? Pourquoi cette femme était si dure à analyser ? L'avait-elle rassuré pour la faire revenir dans le monde des vivants et pour aider Voldemort en évitant de soit disant puisé dans l'énergie de l'enfant qu'elle portait ? Ou était-ce vraiment parce que sa nature de mère l'avait poussé à sortir de cet isolement pour qu'elle puisse vivre ? _

_Cette sortie de son nuage de protection de tout sentiment, bon comme mauvais l'avait rendu complètement perdu. Elle se sentait assailli par la peur, l'inquiétude, mais aussi par l'amour. L'amour qu'elle portait à Ron, amour que lui avait donné Narcissa. _

« Chuuuu. Ne t'inquiète pas petite Miss… Tu es en sécurité avec moi… Laisse toi aller, les larmes sont l'expression de notre âme et de notre cœur. Laisse les coulé pour te libéré de cette peine… Pleurs pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas comme moi … »

_Son visage. Maintenant son regard ne pouvait plus le quitter. Il était là devant ses yeux et elle pouvait voir la difficulté qu'elle avait à retenir ses propres larmes. C'était injuste. Pourquoi pouvait-elle pleuré alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas ? Sa propre mère lui avait dis quelque chose à ce sujet…. Ah oui c'était « Les mères retiennent leurs larmes d'inquiétude, de peur pour protéger leur enfant. Elles laissent couler les larmes de joie pour partager leur bonheur avec leur enfant. Elles laissent parfois couler leurs larmes de tristesse car après tout, elles sont aussi au fond d'elle des enfants qui méritent d'être consolé. » Mais qui les consolent les mères ? Les maris ? Elle imaginait très mal Lucius Malefoy serré sa femme dans ses bras. Les enfants alors ? Elle avait également du mal avec Drago, mais quand même moins. Quoi qu'il dise, il tenait à sa mère vu les réactions qu'il avait des que Ron l'insultait… Narcissa semblait au bord des larmes. Les paroles de sa mère raisonnaient dans sa tête. Elle lui manqua violement d'un cou. Elle revit le visage de sa mère qui lui souriait. Elle ne put esquisser de réponse. Le visage de Mrs Granger vint alors fusionner avec celui de Mrs Malefoy._

« Maman … dit alors Hermione de sa voix enroué de par un silence d'une semaine. Maman … »

Une larme réussit alors à s'échapper du regard anciennement si froid de Dame Malefoy. Sans qu'Hermione n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi, elle se mit à la serrer dans ses bras avec force mais douceur. Hermione pu alors entendre le bruit de ses larmes se mélanger avec ses propres sanglots. Alors avec un léger sourire, elle entoura de ces bras Narcissa qui la serrait déjà et consola cette mère torturée.

Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles s'endormirent sous toute ces tensions.

Ce ne fut que le soir qu'elles se réveillèrent, les yeux rougis. Hermione n'avait pas su quel comportement avoir mais Narcissa l'avait rassuré d'un sourire discret. Elle s'était levée et avait tendu les bras vers Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Ses membres étaient complètement engourdis après être resté une semaine allongée sur son lit. Elle se redressa donc prudemment. Comme il fallait se douter, ses jambes ne purent la porter et elle tomba dans les bras de Narcissa.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Appuie-toi sur moi et essaye d'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre. La vue du jardin te fera du bien après tout ce temps endormi. »

Hermione avait hoché de la tête. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'appeler l'état dans lequel était resté son « sommeil ».

« Mitzy ! »

Hermione sursauta à cet appel brusque. Elle vit alors arrivé dans un « pop » caractéristique une petite elfe de maison. Elle avait pour simple habit un morceau de tissue verte bouteille qui était drapée telle une toge.

« Oui Maitresse ? Interrogea d'une petite voix fluette l'elfe.

- Veux-tu bien nous apporter de quoi manger ? Je ne sais pas pour toi petite Miss, mais moi je suis affamée ! »

Petite Miss… Narcissa ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Surement pour garder une certaine distance avec elle malgré tout, pour se protéger du qu'en dira-t-on mangemoresque.

Mitzy réapparu quelques minutes après avec un merveilleux gratin dauphinois, des haricots verts en fagots et une entrecôte à la sauce aux poivres [baaaave *o*].

Les deux femmes mangèrent avec appétit. Le repas était silencieux. Un silence qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas. Alors elle osa poser des questions à Narcissa sur la vie d'une femme de son rang. Elles s'engagèrent dans une discussion tournant autour des apparences qu'en tant de sang pur elle devait tenir même dans sa propre maison devant sa propre famille.

Alors qu'elles allaient passer au dessert, alors que l'atmosphère détendu et calme ne laissait pas présager un tel revirement de situation, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre à son seuil l'homme qui au cours de la semaine qui c'était passé n'avait pas franchit la porte.

A sa vision, Narcissa retrouva son visage impassible et se leva pour mieux saluer le Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis qu'une Hermione brusquement muette et tremblante se cachait derrière le dos courbé de Narcissa.

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 11 … Je sais j'avais dis Mercredi … Je n'ai aucun self control XD Bon pour la suite, sur maintenant c'est mercredi !!! Pour la Rose du Scorpion, je pense en poster un egalement mercredi ^^ **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il n'y s'y est pas passé de gros choc mais ce chapitre était necessaire pour la logique de la suite. Les choses redeviennent plus angoissante dans le prochain chapitre promis ! **_


	12. Une histoire d’elfe de maison

_**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. De plus entre le bac, les amis, les vacances, l'écriture d'autres fics m'a fait mettre de coté la plus noire de mes fics (j'en ai actuellement une grise et une toute blanche toute mimi XD) **_

_**Sinon pour répondre à certaines reviews, cette fic n'est absolument pas une Voldy/Mione pour la simple raison que dans ma fic Hermione AIME Ron. **_

_**A la suite d'une discussion avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai également ajouté dans ma description [DarkFic] **_

_**GRAAAANDE nouvelle ! J'ai une adorable/magnifique/super béta depuis peu ! Elle va donc corriger ces horribles choses que j'écris par inattention (bouuuuuh la honte !!!)**_

_**Souhaite donc un graaaand bienvenue à Manelor, ma béta d'amour, mon ptit calinours ! **_

_**S**__**alut tout le monde, je suis Manelor Je suis vraiment fière d'être la bêta de cette fic que je trouve super, en passant. Cette histoire est pleine d'intrigues, pleines de mystères, et pleines de rebondissements divers. Je pense que vous aimez l'auteure autant que je l'apprécie moi-même, et je ne monopoliserais pas sa page. Juste pour vous dire, merci. Merci de la lire et par conséquent de lui montrer que son travail n'est pas en vous dis à bientôt amicalement vôtre**_

_**Manelor**_

_**Euh voila ^^ je crois que c'est tout … **_

_**Chapitre 12 : Une histoire d'elfe de maison**_

« Bon sang … C'est pas vrai… »

Une Hermione nauséeuse lâcha son livre et fila à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain. Les joies des nausées … Après s'être rincée la bouche, elle retourna s'installer sur son fauteuil face à la fenêtre, dans un soupir.

Un mois et une semaine qu'elle était enceinte. Un mois et 10 jours de captivité dans la demeure Malefoy, repère du mal. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que les nausées avaient commencés et celles-ci devenait de plus en plus dures à supporter.

La chaleur de l'été avait laissé place au vent de l'automne en ce début de septembre, ce qui était une maigre consolation dans sa captivité. Le premier septembre lui avait apporté une vague de pensées plus noires que jamais. S'ils n'étaient pas en pleine guerre, Harry, Ron et elle seraient dans le Poudlard express, en train de se gaver de Chocogrenouille. Harry et Ron parleraient Quidditch et elle soupirerait au dessus de son livre en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient leur ASPIC en fin d'année.

Les ASPIC. La bonne blague. Elle avait l'impression que les études appartenaient à un monde parallèle. Un monde où elle était dans les bras de Ron et pas à 8 mois de faire naître l'enfant qui les détruirait tous.

Les larmes commencèrent à perler dans les coins de ses yeux … Foutues Hormones.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée. Elle posa son front sur les fenêtres ensorcelées, qui ne laissaient passer que sa chouette. Cette dernière était actuellement en chasse. Elle l'avait appelé Délivrance.

Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle repensait à la réaction de Voldemort quand il l'avait appris. Un rire calculateur, froid, sadique. Cela remontait à son retour, après sa semaine de « sommeil » qui avait suivit l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il n'était plus repassé dans la chambre de Malefoy Jr depuis ce jour.

_Flash-back _

La peur. L'angoisse.

La peur de retomber dans un cercle vicieux de douleur.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es enceinte, il ne te touchera plus !_

Une pointe de soulagement dans un océan d'angoisse. Que faisait-il là ? Il s'avait qu'elle était enceinte, il n'allait surement pas risquer de la torturer à cause de cela. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui rendre visite non plus.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le dos courbé de Narcissa.

_Il vient pour elle._

Mais pourquoi ?

_Elle t'a aidé. Il est intrigué._

Il devrait être ravi, elle m'a sorti de l'état dans lequel il m'a mis…

_Il doit craindre qu'elle t'aide à t'enfuir. _

Hermione leva les yeux vers son geôlier. Elle avait raison. Voldemort ne l'observait pas elle. Il fixait Narcissa.

On avait dut faire part au Maître que Narcissa était restée un moment avec elle, pour en prendre soin. Une femme de mangemort se comportant comme une mère avec une prisonnière, cela devait faire jazzer au pays de vilain.

_Rogue lui avait pourtant dit … Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. Maintenant elle __allait__ devoir être convaincante._

« Maître. Vous voilà de retour »

La voix de Narcissa la sortit de ses réflexions. Elle était neutre, marquée par la soumission et le respect dont elle devait faire preuve. Elle s'était redressée après cette petite courbette. Son visage avait retrouvé sa froideur traditionnelle. Un instant, Hermione revit le visage de la Narcissa que l'on pouvait voir sur les quais du Poudlard express une fois que son fils l'avait quitté. Un visage froid, supérieur. La jeune fille avait l'impression que si elle se tournait vers elle, elle lui aurait jeté un regard plein de mépris.

« Narcissa. »

Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Sa voix était d'une douceur sadique. Il charmait par ses paroles tout en vous glaçant par son intonation. Elle se demanda pendant un instant comment elle avait pu avoir la folie d'essayer de s'opposer à lui à peine une semaine plus tôt. La réponse lui parvint malgré tout du fond de son être, comme une solution caché dans son cœur. L'énergie du désespoir, l'instinct de survie et l'amour.

« Je devrais être étonné de te voir ici, mais apparemment tu as prise certaines dispositions pour rester auprès de cette jeune Sang-De-Bourbe. A ton humble avis, comment dois-je prendre cela Narcissa. »

Son prénom était étonnamment sifflant. Il la soupçonnait ouvertement de le trahir.

« Maître. Je ne suis restée auprès d'elle que pour votre héritier. Vous vous souvenez qu'elle était entrée comme en état de choc à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Vous aviez chargé Rogue de la réveiller de peur que son organisme puise dans la magie de l'héritier. Nous avons tous essayés pendant trois jours. Il devenait nécessaire que sa mission aboutisse. J'ai donc pris la liberté de veiller sur cette Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Elle jeta un regard rapide sur Hermione qui les écoutait. Elle s'avança vers Voldemort d'un pas hésitant. Ce dernier sembla comprendre qu'elle voulait lui parler de manière plus dissimulée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

_Elle veut montrer à Voldemort qu'elle te considère toujours comme une Sang de Bourbe. Elle veut lui prouver qu'elle ne s'est pas attachée à toi. Que votre rapprochement n'est que mensonge et manipulation._

Et s'il était vraiment mensonge et manipulation ?

_Le penses-tu vraiment ?_

Les Serpents sont rusés. Il est possible que tout n'ait été qu'illusion.

_C'est possible. Mais tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une illusion._

Au bout de quelques minutes, Narcissa fit un pas en arrière, le visage toujours aussi neutre. Quand à son maître, son visage inexpressif était fixé sur la jeune femme. Elle se sentit déglutir avec difficulté.

Narcissa fit un pas sur le coté, laissant le passage libre à Voldemort. Elle ne tourna pas un instant la tête en sa direction. Elle exécutait son rôle de Malefoy avec brio : Froide, distante et hautaine. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Voldemort qui avançait vers elle dans son mouvement d'étoffe caractéristique.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus revoir ce regard de serpent qui la hantait.

Le silence. Juste une respiration qui se rapprochait jusqu'à être à quelques pas à peine.

« Bonjour Sang-de-Bourbe… J'espère que tu auras l'intelligence de ne plus agacer Lord Voldemort avec tes sentiments inutiles. Tu es un instrument pour moi. Et les instruments n'ont pas de sentiments. N'oublie pas notre marché. Tu restes bien tranquille pendant les neuf mois qui arrivent et je laisse un répit de neuf mois à ton cher Potter. De toute façon, je suis bien obligé d'attendre ma descendance, donc autant concentrer mon énergie sur autre chose que ce mioche. Pas de bêtises Sang-de-Bourbe … »

Sa voix finit une nouvelle fois dans un sifflement lourd de menace. Elle retint un nouveau frisson. Il était en position de force mais elle essayait de se montrer plus téméraire qu'elle ne l'était. Elle sentit sa robe noire et vaporeuse la frôler alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, apparemment satisfait de son petit effet.

Hermione commençait à peine à reprendre sa respiration lorsque la voix du Seigneur des ténèbres raisonna de nouveau dans la chambre.

« Je te confie un chouette pour ta correspondance et tu ne regardes même pas les réponses. Tu n'arrives même pas à être une amie sérieuse qui n'inquiète pas ses petits camarades… Comment as-tu appelé cette pauvre bête qui doit s'ennuyer lourdement.

- Maître … Votre prisonnière n'a pas dit un mot depuis son réveil…Commença Narcissa.

- Délivrance, murmura avec douceur la jeune femme. »

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Narcissa et son Maître l'observèrent avant d'échanger un regard rapide.

« Très ironique, ricana Voldemort avant de nouveau lui tourner le dos pour sortir de la chambre. Narcissa, je pense que tu as compris que tu n'as plus besoin de revenir dans cette chambre.

- Oui Maître… MITZY ! »

L'elfe apparu dans la chambre dans un pop caractéristique. Narcissa la gaugea de toute sa hauteur.

« Mitzy, tu seras au service de Miss Granger. Tu la considéreras comme une seconde maitresse mais qui est moins puissante que moi tu as compris ? Si elle te demande des choses qui te semblent exagérer, tu viendras m'en faire part. Et bien sur, tu n'as pas le droit de la faire sortir du manoir. »

Mitzy s'inclina jusqu'à ce que Narcissa sorte de la chambre à la suite de Voldemort sans un regard pour elle.

_**Oo_-oO**_

Hermione observait toujours le parc sans vraiment le regarder. Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Narcissa non plus. Il lui arrivait parfois qu'elle s'interroge sur les véritables sentiments de la femme envers elle. Avait-elle uniquement fait son devoir de femme de mangemort ou s'était-elle vraiment rapprocher de la jeune femme ?

Elle soupira longuement en s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Plus d'un mois déjà… Harry et Ron lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose, quelques pistes. Arriveraient-ils à détruire tous les Horcruxes avant qu'elle n'arrive à terme ?

L'angoisse recommençait à se répandre dans ses veines comme un poison qui paralysait. Ils devaient réussir en huit mois ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas fini en dix ans … Elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il fallait qu'elle se calme … S'il lui arrivait quelquechose, Voldemort ferait tomber les représailles …

« Mitzy … »

L'elfe apparut devant elle, comme les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait appelé pour qu'il lui apporte des livres, des vêtements, à manger etc. …

« Oui Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix aigue

- Peux-tu aller à Poudlard dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue et lui demander une potion calmante pour moi ?

- Maitresse… Votre demande n'est pas conventionnelle…Hésita-t-elle.

- Mitzy je t'en pris … Je suis trop angoissée… J'ai peur de faire une rechute… S'il te plait, dépêche toi …

- Oui maitresse ! »

Et elle disparu dans un pop alors qu'elle se réinstallait sur son fauteuil où elle essayait de calmer sa respiration.

Quelques minutes passèrent où ses pensées sur l'avancé d'Harry et de Ron dans leur quête ainsique la future naissance de son enfant apocalyptique ne faisaient qu'augmenter ses angoisses et son rythme cardiaque. Elle ne devait pas retomber dans ce brouillard protecteur.

_Cela te protégerait pourtant … _

Mais cela mettrait en danger Ron et Harry … Je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Il ne faut pas qui leur arrive du mal par ma faute. Je dois leur laisser le temps de tout faire pour détruire Voldemort… Si je plonge, je les condamne.

_Tu es trop généreuse… _

Elle ferma les yeux, stoppant cette conversation mentale. Alors qu'elle continuait à essayer en vain de calmer sa respiration, elle entendit Mitzy transplaner dans la chambre.

Elle eu un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était accompagnée de Rogue en personne.

« Professeur ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec difficulté à cause de sa respiration accélérée par la crise d'angoisse

- Miss Granger… Mitzy, va prévenir ta maitresse ce qui se passe et rassure là en disant que je m'en occupe. »

L'elfe disparu, les laissant seuls dans la chambre émeraude.

« Buvez cela Miss, lui ordonna le Maître de Potion en lui tendant une fiole d'une couleur bleuté »

Elle s'exécuta et la potion mit quelques secondes à agir, calmant sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Rogue, l'observait toujours, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne lui poussait par une troisième jambe, ou deux nez sur les bras.

Une fois totalement calmée, elle poussa un soupir avant d'interroger l'assassin de Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Il aurait suffit de confier la potion à Mitzy …Cela vous aurait épargné un trajet …

- Voyez-vous Miss Granger, je suis un peu plus consciencieux que vous. Imaginons que vous faisiez une allergie à un ingrédient de la potion. Mitzy n'aurait pas pu vous conduire jusqu'à moi vu qu'il a l'ordre de ne pas vous faire sortir du Manoir. Il m'a donc conduit ici, ce qui n'est pas en dehors de ses prérogatives. Vous comprenez Miss Granger où je veux en venir, n'est ce pas ? »

Il yeut un silence pesant durant lequel Hermione fixa son ancien professeur de potion dans les yeux. Soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de la jeune Gryffondors.

« J'ai parfaitement compris, Professeur. Merci pour tout…

- Mais de rien Miss Granger. Mitzy ! »

L'elfe réapparu. Elle disparu juste après, raccompagnant le nouveau directeur de Poudlard dans son bureau.

Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait une solution. Elle se rendit compte que Narcissa et Rogue avait semé des détails pour qu'elle puisse contacter Harry et Ron, et pour qu'enfin ils puissent la faire sortir de sa prison d'émeraude.

Narcissa avait ordonné à Mitzy de ne pas la faire sortir du Manoir. Mais rien n'empêchait Mitzy d'amener quelqu'un ici pour qu'il l'a fasse sortir…

Des larmes de joies apparurent sur son visage. Elle allait pouvoir s'échapper. Elle allait pouvoir fuir.

Dans son bonheur, sa voix intérieur n'osa pas lui rappeler que Voldemort la poursuivrait jusqu'en enfer pour récupérer son héritier…

_**Voilaaa**_

_**Je crois que c'est un des plus gros chapitre que j'ai fait pour cette fic. En même temps, depuis le temps que je vous fais attendre, je peux comprendre qu'il vous paraisse léger. **_

_**Gros bisous et Merci à Manelor !!!**_


End file.
